Izuku Midoriya - Caballero Esmeralda
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Izuku Midoriya siempre ha tenido un sueño: convertirse en un gran héroe profesional para salvar a la gente con una sonrisa. Pero en un mundo donde los superpoderes son lo único que importa, ¿qué puede hacer un chico sin Quirk como él para lograrlo? No es como que solo con desearlo algo le caerá del cielo, por más fuerza de voluntad que tenga, ¿o sí? Crossover MHA/Linterna Verde
1. Parte I

**Izuku Midoriya: Caballero Esmeralda**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia, Linterna Verde y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kouhei Horikoshi y DC Comics respectivamente. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**(PARTE I)**

* * *

_**Universo de Tierra-2014.26, bordes del Sistema Solar…**_

\- Alerta. Nivel de poder del anillo por debajo del 3%. Recarga necesaria.

Abin Sur frunció el entrecejo ante el recordatorio. No era de lejos la primera vez; a menudo se concentraba tanto en su trabajo que olvidaba recargar a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Sus colegas en el Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes frecuentemente le advertían que algún día eso podría terminar siendo la causa de su muerte.

Todo parecía indicar que ese día había llegado. Estaba demasiado lejos de Oa como para enviar una señal de auxilio, y no había otros linternas en el sector que pudiesen llegar a tiempo para darle apoyo. Se lo habían advertido: los Linternas Rojos no se estaban conteniendo en su oleada de asesinatos, pero él se imaginó que podría haberle puesto fin capturando a su líder. Y casi lo consiguió.

Siendo "casi" la palabra clave. Fue descuidado, y en cuanto bajó la guardia, su prisionero tomó la oportunidad para liberarse, y en medio del forcejeo este se apoderó de su batería de poder antes que pudiese recargar el anillo. Ahora estaba en medio de un sistema apartado, luchando por su vida con un anillo que segundo a segundo se iba quedando sin energía.

\- ¿Quieres esto, Abin Sur? – le decía Atrocitus, sujetando el susodicho objeto con una mano, mientras un anillo de poder resplandecía de rojo en la otra. Con el labio partido en su rostro era difícil determinar si estaba sonriendo, pero en ese momento no había dudas.

Acto seguido, el líder de los Linternas Rojos apuntó con su propio anillo, disparando un rayo de energía que fluía como sangre, a lo cual él respondió levantando un escudo con el suyo tratando de soportarlo. Por un milagro lo consiguió, pero el recordatorio de que a cada segundo su energía se iba agotando le hacía plenamente consciente de que estaba luchando una batalla perdida.

En un arranque de desesperación, envió una descarga de poder contra Atrocitus para repelerlo y tener un momento para respirar y pensar con claridad. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que moverse con cuidado.

\- Anillo, ¿hay planetas habitables en este sistema?

\- Afirmativo, Abin Sur. El tercer planeta de este sistema, conocido por los nativos como Tierra. Sin embargo, dicho planeta no ha tenido contacto con el Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes desde su fundación, y por lo que sabemos, su civilización es muy primitiva, apenas en etapas tempranas de exploración espacial.

\- Podría ser mi única alternativa. – dijo Abin Sur. – Si puedo llegar allí, podría ocultarme y enviar una llamada de auxilio. ¿Cuánta energía me queda?

\- El nivel de poder ya está cercano al 2%.

\- Será suficiente. – dijo terminante el Linterna Verde, viendo como su enemigo se recuperaba del aturdimiento del último golpe y se preparaba para atacarlo de nuevo.

Abin Sur inmediatamente dio la vuelta y empezó a volar hacia el susodicho planeta, tan rápido como podía sin agotar su energía más de lo necesario.

\- ¡No escaparás de mí! – oyó gritar a Atrocitus.

Abin Sur no necesitaba mirar atrás para saber que su enemigo había mordido el anzuelo. Era un plan bastante simple pero muy arriesgado, y solo tendría una oportunidad. Si tenía éxito, habría recuperado su batería de poder para recargar su anillo. Si no… sus colegas tendrían todo el derecho de echarle en cara sus "te lo advertimos" por no poner más atención y recargarlo de manera regular.

Atrocitus no le puso las cosas nada fáciles, disparándole constantemente desde atrás. De hecho, fue un alivio cuando finalmente alcanzó el cinturón de asteroides y pudo usarlo para ocultarse temporalmente, distrayéndolo con algunos de los más pequeños para interferirle el paso. Eso le ayudó a ganar unos minutos para poder dirigirse a su destino.

Finalmente lo encontró: el susodicho tercer planeta del Sistema Solar. En otras circunstancias podría haberse detenido admirar la vista, pues era un planeta bastante hermoso y lleno de vida. Pero habiendo gastado mucha de su energía en su escape y en desviar los asteroides para distraer a Atrocitus, eso no era una buena idea ahora mismo.

\- Alerta, nivel de carga del anillo por debajo del 1,5%. Para poder continuar el uso se requerirá recurrir a la energía de reserva, lo que comprometerá la integridad del escudo de protección pasiva.

\- Hazlo. – dijo Abin Sur. – Esto será un ataque a todo o nada después de todo.

\- ¿Por fin te cansaste de huir? – preguntó Atrocitus, mirándolo fijamente con esos amenazadores ojos amarillos.

\- Nunca he estado huyendo. Y ciertamente no voy a hacerlo ahora.

Esto era todo. Concentraría todo el poder en un solo ataque para acercarse a Atrocitus, lo suficiente para insertar el anillo en su batería de poder y cargarlo, y la explosión resultante del choque entre las energías de ambos los repelería, lanzando a Atrocitus de regreso a los bordes lejanos del sistema, y a él hacia el planeta Tierra.

La única falla era que no tenía manera de saber si caería en una zona habitada, y si los nativos serían hostiles con visitantes extraños de otros planetas, pero era su única posibilidad. En un combate directo contra Atrocitus no tenía posibilidades de ganar.

\- ¡Es tu fin, Atrocitus! – exclamó antes de lanzarse de frente.

Desde la distancia, los satélites de vigilancia que orbitaban el planeta Tierra solo podían captar la imagen de lo que parecían dos estrellas luminosas, una verde y una roja que se disparaban rayos una a la otra. Ambas comenzaron a resplandecer intensamente antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad, y en la colisión, hubo un poderoso destello de energía verde que se propagó a todo el espacio cercano.

La onda de energía resultante interfirió con los satélites temporalmente, y por tanto, ninguno de ellos pudo grabar el momento en que el resplandor verde se precipitaba hacia el planeta Tierra como un meteoro, mientras el rojo se alejaba hasta perderse de vista en la oscuridad del espacio.

El plan de Abin Sur había tenido éxito. Había recuperado su batería de poder y podido enviar la señal de auxilio para que saliera del sistema, y eventualmente sería recibida por los demás Linternas.

El único problema, él no viviría lo suficiente hasta que ellos llegaran…

* * *

_**Entretanto, abajo en el planeta…**_

Izuku Midoriya siempre había tenido un solo sueño. Desde que era niño, lo único que había deseado era poder convertirse en un héroe, como su ídolo, All Might. Alguien que siempre pudiese salvar a todos con una gran sonrisa y decirles que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero eso no podría ser. En una época donde el 80% de la población humana había desarrollado un Quirk, una característica que les otorgaba capacidades o habilidades únicas, él pertenecía al 20% desafortunado que no lo poseía. Y eso, desgraciadamente, conllevaba a ser objeto de burlas y menosprecio por parte de sus compañeros. Especialmente de él…

\- ¿Se imaginan a ese idiota? ¿Escribiendo análisis de héroes en sus libretas?

\- ¡Jaja, qué iluso! ¿De qué sirve analizar a los héroes si jamás podrá ser uno?

\- No tiene remedio, ¿verdad, Bakugou?

Aún desde abajo, recogiendo del estanque de la escuela la libreta chamuscada y empapada, podía escuchar como Katsuki Bakugou, o Kacchan, y sus amigos se seguían burlando de él. Su único consuelo fue que al hojear la libreta, sus contenidos todavía seguían intactos. Pero igualmente no era mucho.

\- Oigan, miren esto. Dice aquí que un objeto no identificado se estrelló en una de las islas al norte de la costa de Dagobah.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Debe ser lo que causó el temblor de esta mañana. Oye, Bakugou, ¿no te gustaría ir a verlo antes que lleguen las autoridades? ¡Podría ser un meteorito o una nave alienígena!

\- ¡Bah, no me interesa ninguna maldita basura caída del espacio! ¡Los veré mañana, malditos extras!

Así que algo había caído cerca de la costa. Esa mañana en las noticias, habían dicho que las sondas espaciales del borde exterior del sistema solar aparentemente habían captado objetos no identificados atravesando el espacio a gran velocidad, como si hubiesen salido de la nada. Sin embargo, poco después le perdieron el rastro. Y unas horas más tarde, algo interfirió con los satélites de vigilancia, una extraña energía verde.

Y ahora, un objeto no identificado se estrellaba cerca de su zona, y él mismo había sentido ese temblor. ¿Habría sido esa misma cosa?

Pero ninguna de esas cosas le importaba a Izuku. En aquel momento, solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza.

\- "Cómo quisiera… cómo quisiera hacer que se tragaran sus palabras."

Mientras caminaba por las calles, Izuku ponía poca atención a los reportes de los héroes. Un intento de robo al Banco Central de Starling frustrado por Green Arrow y Arsenal, un mirón malicioso en Jump City que se llevó el susto de su vida cuando Raven le obstruyó la vista, y entre los locales, un villano de treinta metros de alto con cabeza de tiburón que fue derribado por una heroína debutante, una giganta llamada Mount Lady, robándole a Kamui Woods sus cinco minutos de gloria del día. Emocionante y todo, pero simplemente, no se sentía de humor para revisarlos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había nacido sin un Quirk? A los cuatro años, cuando ya todos sus demás amigos habían manifestado los suyos, solo él no lo hizo. Fueron con el doctor Tsubasa para examinarlo, y fue entonces que descubrieron la respuesta. Simplemente no poseía ninguno: había caído en el desafortunado 20% de la población que había nacido sin el factor Quirk, que eran cada vez menos comunes, pero lamentablemente parecían relegados a quedar como ciudadanos de segunda clase, a menos que fuesen genios de la tecnología o algo por el estilo.

También había descartado la posibilidad de un metagen; no había tenido ningún estímulo que lo hubiese despertado, y a su edad actual también era prácticamente imposible. Eso le dejaba pocas opciones, y él definitivamente no creía que a su madre le hiciera gracia que fuese a darse un baño en un tanque de desechos radiactivos o pasearse cerca de un acelerador de partículas a punto de explotar. Sus posibilidades de desarrollar poderes de alguna manera eran prácticamente cero.

Lo había aceptado, pero eso no lo hacía menos frustrante.

\- "¿Qué sentido tiene lamentarme? No es como que algo va a caerme del cielo y cambiará mi destino por arte de magia."

Así era. Izuku no lo demostraba por fuera, pero por dentro, realmente le dolía ser un "normal", así que se permitía gritarse y llorar al respecto cuando nadie lo estuviera viendo. El problema con eso, era que cuando experimentaba esa sensación, se desconectaba del resto del mundo, lo cual le impedía poner atención a sus alrededores.

Y lo cual también le impidió percatarse del pequeño puntito verde resplandeciente que venía hacia él volando por detrás, hasta que este le dio.

\- ¡Auch! ¿Quién…? – exclamó, frotándose detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia ambos lados.

Ya muchas veces sus compañeros (especialmente Bakugou) le habrían puesto en la espalda un cartel con "Patéenme, no tengo Quirk" sin que él se diera cuenta, pero ya había chequeado que ese no era el caso. Quienquiera que le hubiese tirado lo que fuera, o se había ocultado bien, o fue rápido para darse a la fuga. Lo único que quedaba era el objeto en cuestión, y sin más simplemente se agachó para recogerlo.

\- ¿Y qué es esto? – se preguntó, mirándolo detenidamente.

Parecía una especie de anillo. Era totalmente de color verde, y con un extraño símbolo que parecía un círculo con dos barras tangentes arriba y abajo. Izuku se preguntaba quién querría arrojarle un anillo en primer lugar, pero al no haber nadie a la vista, supuso que quedaba hacer era ir y entregarlo a la policía después.

Supuso que no haría ningún daño ponérselo en el dedo hasta entonces. Y esa sola decisión, fue la que selló su destino aquel día, en ese preciso instante.

\- P-pero qué… ¡ah-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Apenas el anillo encajó en su dedo, este comenzó a resplandecer con una radiante luz esmeralda. Lo siguiente que supo pasó demasiado rápido como para poder procesarlo: solo alcanzó a notar que de pronto su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía extraña, que era arrastrado contra su voluntad por una fuerza desconocida, como si el anillo tratara de jalarlo a ir a alguna parte, y que volaba por los aires a una velocidad como nunca antes había imaginado.

Y también, que sufrió un aterrizaje bastante… aparatoso.

\- ¡Aaaahh! Auch… ¿qué está…?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en lo que había sucedido, pues se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Ya no era su conocido distrito de Mustafu, no había edificios, postes de luz ni nada que indicara una ciudad. A su alrededor solo podía ver agua, agua por todas partes, como una isla… y la tierra donde estaba parado parecía estar quemada.

Como un enorme cráter causado por un objeto que se estrelló violentamente.

\- Un momento… un objeto se estrelló en una isla esta mañana. Entonces estoy en…

Empezó a mirar a todas partes frenéticamente, frotándose los ojos para asegurarse que no se estaba imaginando cosas. ¿Cómo se había alejado tanto de su distrito? ¿Cómo iba a regresar? ¿El anillo que se puso tenía algo que ver con ello?

\- Ugh…

Los gruñidos de dolor de alguien lo sacaron de su desvarío. Eso quería decir que no estaba solo, y no tardó en darse cuenta que provenía del centro del cráter donde estaba parado. Y lo que vio hizo que por poco se le salieran los ojos del shock.

\- E… eso es…

En el centro del cráter, se encontraba una figura tendida y desparramada, con un brazo colocado encima del estómago, y manchado de una forma que sugería que estaba gravemente herido. Izuku por un momento se quedó paralizado, pero cuando al fin pudo aclararse la cabeza, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó, deslizándose por el cráter y corriendo hacia la persona herida. – ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡Oh, por Dios, estás herido de gravedad! ¡Tengo que llamar a emergencias de inmediato! ¡Mi teléfono, mi teléfono, dónde está mi…!

\- Calma… – le dijo el individuo, alzando su otra mano, haciendo que se quedara rígido. Fue entonces que pudo echarle un mejor vistazo.

El individuo herido era calvo, tenía piel rojiza y orejas puntiagudas. Izuku no se sorprendió por su apariencia; tantos años de ver a los héroes le hizo suponer que simplemente debía tener un Quirk que le daba ese aspecto. Su uniforme era mayormente negro salvo por los detalles verdes en el torso superior y las botas, y las líneas que lo atravesaban por los brazos y piernas como en la película Tron, y la insignia en el pecho con la misma forma del anillo que encontró antes. Seguro era simplemente un héroe al que no conocía, y algún villano debió haberlo herido.

\- El… anillo… ¿tienes… el anillo?

\- ¿Anillo? ¿Cuál…? ¡Oh! – De inmediato se miró la mano y se dio cuenta. – ¿Este anillo? Si te pertenece te lo devolveré, le aseguro que yo no… ¡Ah, pero qué cosas digo! ¡Estás herido y necesitas ayuda!

\- No… ya es… tarde para mí… el anillo…

El muchacho peliverde no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Ese héroe o lo que fuera estaba herido de gravedad, ¿y le importaba más su anillo que su propia vida? Tenía que hacer algo pronto, pero tal vez estuviese en una misión importante, y si él podía ayudarlo, quizás…

\- ¿Cuál… es tu nombre?

\- I-Izuku. Izuku Midoriya.

\- Izuku… Midoriya… – dijo levantando un objeto que tenía al lado.

Al verlo bien, Izuku notó que tenía cierto parecido con una lámpara antigua de aceite, excepto que en vez de una llama, emitía un resplandor verde esmeralda sobrenatural. Algo en él le hizo sentirse atraído por alguna razón. Era hermoso de contemplar, casi hipnotizador.

\- La batería… de poder… – dijo el hombre rojo. – Apunta el anillo… a la batería… y repite estas palabras… En el día más brillante…

Izuku seguía sin entender lo que ocurría, pero finalmente decidió obedecerle. Sosteniendo la batería con la mano izquierda, apuntó el anillo en su mano derecha hacia la abertura donde se emitía el resplandor verde. Respiró profundo y pronunció las palabras.

\- En el día más brillante.

\- En la noche… más oscura.

\- En la noche más oscura.

\- Ningún mal… de mi vista escapará.

\- Ningún mal de mi vista escapará.

\- Que a todos aquellos… que veneran al mal.

\- Que a todos aquellos que veneran al mal.

\- Se cuiden de mi poder… la luz de… Linterna Verde…

\- Se cuiden de mi poder, la luz de… ¿Linterna Verde?

Y no bien terminó de pronunciar la palabra "Verde", el resplandor que vio antes iluminó la batería, para luego dirigirse hacia el anillo en su mano. Desde ahí, Izuku vio y sintió como fluía por su mano, y después por su brazo y al resto de su cuerpo, una energía irrefrenable como nunca había sentido antes. Fue como si acabara de recibir un poder inimaginable, el poder de hacer cualquier cosa con solo pensarlo y desearlo.

Cuando se miró de nuevo, se dio cuenta que sus ropas escolares habían sido reemplazadas por un traje idéntico al del hombre herido. El anillo permanecía igual, en el mismo dedo donde lo había llevado todo ese tiempo.

\- El anillo… te ha aceptado… cuídalo… hasta que… ellos…

\- ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¡Aguanta ahí, por favor! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

El hombre no le respondió más, pues en ese momento, cerró los ojos por última vez. Su cabeza se desplomó sobre su hombro, chorreándolo con su sangre, y la mano que tenía levantada cayó al suelo para no volver a levantarse.

\- ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡Dime qué pasa! ¿Por qué…?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué era ese anillo y esa llamada batería de poder que le había entregado? ¿Y quiénes eran "ellos"?

No tenía las respuestas, pero en vista de lo sucedido, lo menos que podía hacer era al menos mostrar algo de respeto por el difunto. En ese momento deseaba tener una pala para poder al menos darle un entierro digno. Aunque no sabía quién era, por lo menos le debía eso.

Y como por arte de magia y en respuesta a su pensamiento, el anillo emitió de nuevo su energía esmeralda, y materializó frente a él una pala. Era totalmente de color verde, y parecía hecha de luz, pero luego de que salió de su estupor inicial, al tocarla, se dio cuenta de que era sólida, tangible.

\- Esto es… ¿el anillo respondió a mi pensamiento?

\- Afirmativo, Izuku Midoriya de la Tierra. – dijo una voz que sonaba computarizada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué, cómo, dónde, quién dijo eso?! – exclamó, mirando hacia todas partes. El anillo comenzó a titilar y la voz volvió a hablarle.

\- Soy la computadora instalada en el anillo de poder de Linterna Verde. Estoy programada para guiar y asistir al portador en cualquier empresa que se requiera.

\- ¿Anillo de poder de Linterna Verde? ¿Podrías explicarme de qué se trata esto? – preguntó Izuku.

\- Afirmativo. – declaró el anillo.

Inmediatamente, el anillo proyectó lo que parecía ser una pantalla holográfica. En ella aparecieron toda clase de alienígenas que Izuku podría haberse imaginado en las historias de cómics que tanto le gustaba leer. Algunos humanoides, otros no tanto, con aspecto de medusas, con tentáculos en vez de manos, uno que hasta le pareció una ardilla bípeda y otro más que parecía una esfera disco con gafas, por no decir más. Todos, sin embargo, tenían algo en común: llevaban uniformes muy parecidos al de él, y proyectaban energía verde desde anillos en sus dedos.

\- El Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes es una fuerza policíaca intergaláctica fundada desde hace más de tres mil millones de años por los Guardianes del Universo, dedicada a mantener la paz y el orden en todo el universo. – explicó el anillo. – A cada sector de los 3600 en que está dividido el universo se le asigna un Linterna Verde, que es equipado con un anillo de poder propulsado por su fuerza de voluntad. A través de ella, el anillo permite al portador generar y proyectar energía de cualquier manera que pueda imaginar, en forma de rayos, barreras o construcciones de luz sólidas.

Acto seguido, el anillo comenzó a mostrarle imágenes enfocadas en el alienígena de quien acababa de recibirlo, que peleaba contra otro alienígena de aspecto más intimidatorio, con ojos amarillos sin pupilas, dientes afilados y un labio partido por un lado. Parecía ser una lucha a muerte, con los dos disparándose rayos y creando toda clase de armas que pudiesen imaginarse, tratando de someterse uno al otro.

\- El anillo que ahora portas anteriormente perteneció a Abin Sur, hasta entonces Linterna Verde del sector 2814. Se encontraba en una misión importante, pero fue herido de muerte por un criminal intergaláctico llamado Atrocitus. Proveniente del sector 666, Atrocitus obtuvo posesión de una batería de poder roja, propulsada por la ira, y ahora encabeza una campaña para destruir a los Linternas Verdes, fundando su propio Cuerpo de Linternas Rojos.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó Izuku. – ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto?

\- Cuando un Linterna Verde muere, su anillo regresa automáticamente al planeta Oa, o buscará un nuevo portador si el anterior así lo desea. El anillo te ha escogido a ti, Izuku Midoriya.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Izuku a todo pulmón, sintiendo que el pánico se apoderaba de él al comprender las implicaciones. – ¡¿Eso no quiere decir que ese sujeto "Atroz" o como se llame va a venir por mí ahora?!

\- Es una posibilidad. Sin embargo, antes de ser herido fatalmente, Abin Sur pudo lanzarle a Atrocitus una descarga que lo dejará incapacitado, lo suficiente para que otros Linternas Verdes capten la señal de auxilio que envió, y lleguen a este planeta.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haga hasta entonces? ¿Quedarme con el anillo hasta que lleguen o qué?

\- Afirmativo. El anillo de poder ahora te pertenece.

Izuku se miró la mano de nuevo, quedándose en total silencio mientras contemplaba el susodicho anillo. Todavía no terminaba de asimilarlo todo, pero hasta donde podía entender, ahora ese anillo de poder era suyo, solo porque su portador anterior murió. Pero no tenía sentido; habría más de seis mil millones de personas en su planeta, ¿qué tendría él que destacaba del resto para que lo eligiese? ¿Tuvo suerte solo porque este lo golpeó y lo recogió?

Pero estaba también el hecho de que había un asesino psicópata allá afuera, y quedarse con el anillo le pondría una enorme diana en la espalda. Ciertamente no le gustaba la idea de tener a un criminal persiguiéndolo solo por esa diminuta joya.

De nuevo, ese sujeto llamado Abin Sur no tuvo opción, ¿o sí? Tal vez solo podía mantener un bajo perfil hasta que los otros Linternas aparecieran, y con eso entregarles el anillo. Seguro ellos podrían encontrar a alguien mejor a quién entregárselo.

Hasta entonces, sin embargo, había otra cosa por hacer.

\- Anillo… – dijo finalmente. Se sentía muy extraño de estar hablando con un objeto, pero lo había estado haciendo en los últimos minutos de todas maneras. – ¿Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera? ¿Crear cualquier cosa?

\- Afirmativo. Cualquier cosa que el portador del anillo pueda imaginar, el anillo será capaz de crearlo. El único límite es la imaginación y la fuerza de voluntad.

Volviendo a su propósito anterior, específicamente enterrar al alienígena, se imaginó convertir la pala en una máquina excavadora, un buldócer. Y en efecto, la pala desapareció y se transformó en dicho vehículo, igual a uno como lo había imaginado, pero totalmente verde.

\- Increíble, realmente funcionó. – dijo sin poder evitar seguir maravillándose.

De inmediato se imaginó mover el buldócer para cavar una gran zanja en el suelo, y para su sorpresa, el anillo hizo exactamente lo que él quiso. Una vez que la fosa quedó lo bastante profunda, creó un par de manos gigantescas con las que depositó el cadáver con mucho cuidado en ella, y luego las usó para recoger la tierra que sacó, moviéndolas hasta que volvió a dejar el suelo uniforme, o tan uniforme como estaba antes.

\- Siento mucho no poder hacer más por ti, Abin Sur-san. – dijo Izuku, poniendo las manos en posición de rezo. – Por favor descansa en paz.

Después de un minuto de silencio, lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era volver a casa, pero sin ser visto. Cogió la batería de poder y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, asegurándose que no vinieran helicópteros de los medios y la policía en el área. Tenía que salir de allí antes que viniera gente a hacerle preguntas que no se sentía de humor para responder.

Imaginándose como los superhéroes de sus cómics, se concentró con fuerza, y alzando el puño hacia arriba, apuntó con decisión.

\- ¡Arriba, arriba, y lejos!

Y para su sorpresa, dio resultado otra vez. Cuando volvió a mirar, ¡realmente estaba volando! ¡Se estaba elevando hacia las nubes! Era sorprendentemente fácil… y maravilloso. Tan fácil como simplemente imaginarse que el aire a su alrededor era como agua, y que él podía flotar en él con la misma facilidad que si estuviese nadando.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Puedo flotar! ¡Puedo volar! ¡YAHOOOOOO!

Podía subir, bajar, girar de cabeza, ir hacia donde quisiera, y tan rápido como quisiera. Podía quedarse flotando en el mismo lugar y ponerse a mirar alrededor, solo en caso de que hubiera pájaros o aviones cerca.

Pero entonces recordó: tenía que regresar a casa rápido. Creó un par de binoculares para mirar alrededor, esperando encontrar su distrito. Sorprendentemente pudo incluso hacer un acercamiento para tener mejor enfoque, y encontró su edificio de apartamentos en segundos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era volar hasta allá… sin ser visto y todo estaría bien.

\- Muy bien… aquí voy. – dijo respirando profundamente.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a volar en la dirección de su casa, algo más distrajo su atención. Una explosión que levantó una gran columna de humo en otro distrito residencial rápidamente le hizo sobresaltarse. Sin deshacer los binoculares que había creado inmediatamente se enfocó para ver qué sucedía, haciendo un acercamiento tras otro, mientras seguían ocurriendo explosiones.

Una vez que tuvo la visión clara, al parecer un villano con cuerpo viscoso estaba provocando un alboroto, y varios edificios alrededor habían sufrido ventanas rotas y estaban ardiendo en llamas. Varios héroes habían aparecido en escena, entre ellos Death Arms, que intentaba golpear al villano, pero cuyos golpes no le hacían ningún efecto por su cuerpo líquido, Backdraft, que estaba tratando de apagar el fuego, y Kamui Woods, que exponiéndose a las llamas y explosiones intentaba rescatar a los que quedaban atrapados en la línea de fuego.

La gente ya empezaba a aglomerarse, y al poco rato Izuku vio acercándose a la giganta Mount Lady, pero deteniéndose al ver que no tenía suficiente espacio para moverse. Enfocó la vista en el villano, preguntándose por qué los héroes no hacían más para intentar detenerlo, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta, este había tomado un rehén.

Pero no cualquier rehén. Cuando vio de quién se trataba, pronto cobró sentido que hubiese tantas explosiones una tras otra.

\- No puede ser… ¿Kacchan?

El rubio explosivo estaba forcejeando, tratando de zafarse del cuerpo del villano viscoso, y usaba las explosiones de sus manos para tratar de abrirse camino, sin mucho éxito ya que este simplemente se regeneraba de nuevo una vez que la explosión cesaba sin que esta le hiciera ni cosquillas. Los héroes evidentemente no podían acercarse demasiado por miedo a lastimarlo, o porque estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo control de multitud.

Todos los héroes tienen sus historias. Pero en casi todas hay una cosa en común: en algún punto de su vida, algo dentro de ellos hizo que sus cuerpos se movieran solos, y reaccionaran a la situación. No podían quedarse parados sin hacer nada.

O en el caso de Izuku Midoriya, flotando en el aire sin hacer nada.

\- ¡KACCHAN!

No tuvo ni que pensarlo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, simplemente salió disparado como un misil hacia ese lugar. Solo había una cosa en su mente: su amigo necesitaba ayuda.

\- "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué puedo hacer en este momento?"

Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba volando hacia la escena, algo de claridad en su mente le hizo recordar la página 25 de sus notas sobre los Héroes y Villanos. El villano viscoso evidentemente era invulnerable a los ataques físicos gracias a su cuerpo líquido… excepto en un lugar.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO!

Ignorando los gritos de la multitud, Izuku apuntó su puño con el anillo disparando un rayo de energía. Este se transformó en una mano colocada con dos dedos apuntando hacia adelante en señal de V de la victoria.

\- ¡AAARGH, MIS OJOS! – exclamó el villano.

Como se lo imaginó, picarle los ojos al villano dio resultado, distrayendo su atención momentáneamente. La mano que había creado inmediatamente se abrió para agarrar a Bakugou, que continuaba forcejeando y haciendo explosiones para tratar de liberarse. De un tirón lo sacó limpiamente del cuerpo del villano de lodo, arrojándolo hacia donde se encontraba Mount Lady para ponerlo a salvo.

Misión cumplida… salvo por un pequeño detallito. Ahora la atención de todos estaba enfocada en él.

\- ¡Mira, mamá! ¡Es un nuevo héroe!

\- ¿Quién es? Jamás lo había visto.

\- Esperen, parece un niño.

\- Ay no. – murmuró Izuku. – ¿Ahora qué hago? Ya todos me vieron, tal vez es mejor que huya. Pero ya me involucré así que no tiene sentido que salga huyendo, y si lo hago seguro haré que las cosas empeoren aunque…

\- ¡MALDITA SEA!

Una enorme mano viscosa lo sacó de su estupor. Con un gigantesco _***¡SPLAT!* **_el villano ahora lo había elegido a él como objetivo. Izuku no pudo más que cubrirse con un domo de energía cuando la enorme mano se le vino encima, y pudo escuchar los gritos de terror de todos los que estaban observando.

\- ¡AAAHHH, EL CHICO EXPLOSIVO ERA BUENO, PERO TÚ ERES MEJOR! ¡DECIDIDO, CON TU CUERPO PODRÉ VENGARME DE ESE SUJETO!

Y de inmediato el villano comenzó a envolverlo, tratando de atraparlo. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía penetrar la barrera. Simplemente se aplastaba contra ella y seguía haciendo ruidos viscosos, y al ver que no funcionaba, trataba de buscar alguna grieta o agujero en ella para rodearlo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁ HECHO ESTO?!

\- Esto es…

Izuku se miró el anillo, y luego afuera. Los ojos del villano y su enorme boca todavía intentaban penetrar como un monstruo salido de sus pesadillas, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía. Su barrera era impenetrable… porque él había deseado que lo fuera, que no pudiese atravesarla.

Y de pronto, más tranquilo al saber que su vida no corría peligro, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se concentró fuertemente, en la barrera que lo rodeaba. Deseó entonces que explotara con fuerza, lo suficiente para dispersar al villano y abrirle camino, pero sin que causara daño colateral.

\- ¡GYAAAAAAAARRRGHH!

En cuestión de segundos, estaba volando encima del villano mientras sus restos esparcidos por toda la calle empezaban a moverse de nuevo, convergiendo hacia un solo punto como el Terminator líquido para volver a regenerarse. Y supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer.

\- El cuerpo del villano es líquido. Los ataques físicos no le harán daño. Pero tal vez… girar en una centrífuga…

Parecía ridículo, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Con todas sus fuerzas se concentró en atrapar al villano con la energía de su anillo, una vez que se cercioró que todos sus trozos quedaron adentro de esta. Y luego, se imaginó una licuadora gigante.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡DÉJAME SALIR, DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ!

\- ¡A MEZCLAR! – exclamó Izuku, encendiendo.

El efecto fue inmediato: su licuadora se puso en marcha y el villano empezó a dar vueltas en ella como una malteada viviente. Izuku lo mantuvo así por varios minutos, hasta que este dejó de gritar. Solo entonces apagó la licuadora y la hizo desaparecer, dejando que el villano viscoso chorreara desparramado sobre el pavimento, con ambos ojos ahora con X en vez de pupilas y su boca bien abierta. Menos mal, seguía con vida, pero ya no causaría problemas por un buen rato.

Todo mundo se había quedado estupefacto, incluyéndolo a él, que aterrizó en el suelo distraídamente. Solo una vez que todo estaba dicho y hecho se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¡Oye, oye, muchachito! – exclamó de repente el gigante de brazos musculosos. – ¿Qué crees que acabas de hacer?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Yo solo…

\- Chico, en serio, debes dejar esto a los profesionales. – dijo Backdraft.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a robarme cámara? – agregó Mount Lady. – ¡Mi debut apenas fue hace una semana! ¡No es justo que venga otro novato! ¿Y qué clase de Quirk es ese?

\- ¿Eh? ¡No, no, esperen! ¡Esto es un malentendido! ¡Déjenme explicarles, lo que pasa es que yo…!

Las cosas estaban poniéndose peliagudas para Izuku. Peor todavía cuando llegó la policía, y tenían muchas preguntas para él. Preguntas que le gustara o no, tendría que responder si no quería meterse en más problemas.

**…**

La espera en la estación de policía fue más corta de lo que esperaba. Le permitieron llamar a su madre para explicarle lo que había sucedido, y las preguntas que le hicieron fueron mucho más fáciles de responder de lo que pensó. Después de todo, lo único que tuvo que decirles fue la verdad.

\- Déjame ver si entendí. Recogiste un anillo que te golpeó por detrás, te lo pusiste, y este te llevó hasta donde había un alienígena moribundo. – dijo el capitán de la policía a cargo del interrogatorio, un sujeto corpulento con cuerpo y rostro de un gran búfalo.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Por las reglas de su cuerpo, Linternas Verdes o como se llamen, ahora ese anillo te pertenece a ti, y lo utilizaste para salvar a tu amigo cuando viste que estaba en peligro. – continuó el oficial en tono más severo.

\- Sí, señor. – asintió de nuevo Izuku.

El policía guardó silencio. Los dos Midoriya intercambiaron miradas expectantes, e Izuku sintió que la mano temblorosa de su mamá agarraba la suya. Él pudo ver que estaba tratando de calmarlo a él tanto como a sí misma, pues ambos estaban iguales, sin saber lo que resultaría de todo esto.

\- Jefe Bogo. – apareció de pronto una mujer policía con orejas y pies de conejo, abriendo la puerta. – Llamaron desde la bahía de Dagobah. Ya desenterraron el cadáver del alienígena. Estaba en el lugar donde dijo el muchacho.

\- Gracias, Usagiyama. – declaró el jefe, y la oficial se retiró. – Señora Midoriya, seré franco con ustedes. En circunstancias normales, su hijo habría quebrantado casi todas las leyes sobre el uso de superpoderes en público.

\- Lo entiendo. – dijo la mujer, aferrándose a la mano de su hijo. Ambos bajaron la cabeza con vergüenza, intuyendo lo que vendría ahora.

\- Sin embargo, técnicamente hablando su hijo no utilizó ningún superpoder, y un anillo capaz de conjurar cualquier cosa que su dueño le pida no está incluido entre los objetos regulados para el uso en defensa propia o de otra persona.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que…? – exclamó Inko esperanzada. Izuku también sintió que su rostro se iluminaba.

\- Debido a las circunstancias únicas, y también ya que los Bakugou han declarado que no presentarán cargos por gratitud, dejaremos que su hijo se vaya con una advertencia. Mientras prometa que no se meterá en problemas de nuevo.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? – exclamó la mujer, ya con los lacrimales a punto de soltarse. – ¡Muchísimas gracias, señor!

\- Eh, por cierto, jefe Bogo. – preguntó Izuku tímidamente. – Acerca del anillo…

\- Ah sí, respecto a eso. – dijo mientras sacaba el susodicho objeto, junto con la batería de poder. – Ninguno de nosotros ha podido hacerlo funcionar. Si es verdad lo que dices, y solo funciona para el portador… creo que no hay mucho sentido en confiscarlo.

Acto seguido le devolvió ambos objetos a Izuku. El muchacho volvió a ponerse el anillo en su dedo, aunque esta vez no activó el traje como antes. Simplemente se quedó como estaba. De todas maneras, se sintió bien de haberlo recuperado.

\- Afortunadamente, nadie salió herido esta vez. Sin embargo, y te lo voy a decir de nuevo, por tu propio bien espero que no vuelvas a meterte en problemas. La próxima vez, déjale todo a los héroes profesionales. Evita usar ese anillo si es posible, ¿te quedó claro?

\- Sí señor. ¡De verdad se lo agradezco mucho, señor!

\- Ya pueden marcharse.

Madre e hijo salieron de la estación de policía, muy cerca una del otro. Izuku todavía seguía mirando fijamente el anillo en su mano, casi como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Todavía seguía preguntándose qué haría con él. Había sido un día muy extraño.

\- ¡Deku, bastardo! – gritó una voz familiar, que luego fue acallada por un zape por detrás de la cabeza. – ¡Auch, eso duele, maldita vieja!

\- ¡Cállate, maldito mocoso! ¡Ahora más te vale darle las gracias como debe ser, te salvó la vida!

La familia Bakugou se encontraba afuera esperándolos en el corredor. Mientras el señor Bakugou trataba de calmarlos, su mujer forzaba al hijo a bajar la cabeza agarrándolo por detrás. Después de gritarle unas cuantas cosas más, volteó a verlos e instantáneamente se calmó.

\- De verdad, siento mucho los problemas que te causó este pequeño demonio. – dijo con una voz muy dulce pero acentuada por la vena que palpitaba en su sien. – Vamos, Katsuki, dilo.

\- Tch… – El aludido desvió la mirada por un momento, pero tras unos segundos finalmente se dignó a mirar a su amigo de la infancia con sus típicos ojos de "te voy a matar por esto", y forzó las palabras fuera de su garganta. – Gracias por salvarme la vida, idiota… aunque nadie te dijo que intervinieras. – agregó entre dientes, lo que le ganó otro zape de parte de su madre. – ¡Auch! ¡Ya basta, maldita vieja!

\- ¡Que te calles! ¡Es culpa tuya por ser tan debilucho y dejarte atrapar!

\- Cariño, mejor cálmense, van a molestar a la policía.

\- Ah, si nos disculpan. – dijo Inko, agarrando a su hijo por los hombros. – Creo que Izuku y yo ya tenemos que marcharnos. Con su permiso.

Izuku rápidamente captó el mensaje de su mamá, y de inmediato se alejaron de allí, mientras los Bakugou continuaban en su discusión. Todavía a una cuadra de distancia se podían escuchar los gritos.

A distancia segura, finalmente fue que Inko decidió hablarle a su hijo. Tenía muchas cosas qué decirle después de todo.

\- Izuku, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué te involucraste en eso? ¡Podrías haber salido herido, o algo peor! ¿Y usar ese anillo sin saber lo que es, solo porque te lo dejó un alienígena moribundo?

\- ¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera? – preguntó Izuku. – Mamá, si no hubiese intervenido, tal vez Kacchan ahora estaría muerto. Además…

\- ¿Además qué?

Izuku se contuvo por un momento antes de responder. Tenía que explicarle lo que había sentido en ese momento. Era difícil de expresar con palabras, pero fue una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, y después de haberlo hecho… difícilmente podría olvidarla.

\- Mamá… no lo entendí en ese momento, pero cuando me puse este anillo, descubrí que podía hacer cualquier cosa con él. Y en ese momento, cuando salvé a Kacchan, cuando detuve a ese villano, me sentí increíble. Sentí que por una vez en la vida estaba viviendo mi sueño… mi sueño de convertirme en un héroe.

\- Izuku, estoy muy orgullosa de ti por ser tan valiente, pero no puedes actuar de ese modo. – le dijo su madre con tono preocupado. – Esta vez tuviste suerte solo por ese dichoso anillo, ¿pero quién nos dice que eso volverá a pasar? Y además, ¿qué tal si los amigos de ese alienígena, cómo se llamaban, Linternas Verdes? ¿Qué tal si vienen por él, y te lo quitan? Mejor no te acostumbres a él.

\- Sí… supongo que tienes razón. – dijo Izuku. – Aun así, aunque no lo use, ¿está bien si me lo quedo hasta entonces?

\- *Suspiro*, está bien. Mejor vámonos a casa. Todo este ajetreo me abrió el apetito. Creo que prepararé katsudon esta noche.

\- Eso suena bien.

Ya un poco más tranquilos, Izuku se frotó la mano donde llevaba el anillo. Había sido una experiencia muy breve, pero aun así, estaría mintiéndose si dijera que no le había gustado. No obstante, tenía que ser realista, lo que dijo su madre era verdad. Si luego venían por ese anillo, seguramente tendría que entregarlo, le gustase o no.

Sin embargo, mientras abordaban el tren, vio a su viejo amigo de la infancia y a sus padres del otro lado. Alcanzó a ver que Bakugou trataba de escurrirse fuera de su vista, seguramente para evitar mayores bochornos, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada muy extraña.

En ese momento, y el recordatorio del incidente, cómo Kacchan se veía como alguien pidiendo ayuda, algo dentro de él le hizo sentirse bien. Aunque fuese solo por un instante, pudo experimentar lo que se sentía ser un héroe. La dicha de haber podido salvar a alguien, sin importar el costo personal. Tal y como siempre lo había soñado.

\- "Aunque me haya metido en problemas… fue genial haber podido ser un héroe, solo por una vez."

Tal vez… había encontrado una manera de convertirse en un héroe. En la ínfima posibilidad de poder conservar ese anillo, quizás podría hacerlo suyo, y utilizarlo como su medio. Si el límite era solo su imaginación, ¿qué cosas no podría hacer con él?

* * *

_**Al mismo tiempo, en el espacio…**_

Fue descuidado, lo tuvo que admitir. Y ese descuido estuvo a punto de costarle la vida.

Muy astuto ese Abin Sur. Hizo un ataque desesperado usando la carga que le quedaba en el anillo para recuperar su batería de poder, e intencionalmente dejó que él lo apuñalara en el estómago cuando chocaron. Solo así pudo acercarse lo suficiente para ponerle la mano encima a su batería de poder, y enviar un estallido de energía dentro de ella que lo obligó a él a soltarla.

La explosión lo dejó aturdido. Ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero había salido despedido una buena distancia, y fuera de los bordes del sistema. Tardaría un buen tiempo en encontrarlo, si acaso habría sobrevivido a eso.

\- Hasta que no vea tu cadáver y no cubra mi anillo con tu sangre, no puedo marcharme. – declaró, hablando con nadie en particular. – No descansaré hasta que la maldita luz verde se extinga de todo el universo.

De inmediato proyectó una onda rastreadora a su alrededor. El anillo todavía tenía un 54% de carga, pero sería mejor asegurarse de estar al máximo durante el próximo asalto. No iba a tentar a su suerte de nuevo. Tenía que encontrar su propia batería de poder, que se había perdido durante su escape.

Unos segundos después, la onda rebotada al encontrar la batería le ayudó a ubicarla. Sin perder tiempo voló en dicha dirección, y no tardó en dar con los restos de la nave donde el idiota de Abin Sur lo estaba transportando.

Una medida preventiva de su parte, quizás para no gastar la energía de su propio anillo mientras lo llevaba como prisionero, y al mismo tiempo dejándolo a él sin acceso al suyo. Inteligente, tal vez, pero no lo suficiente para mantenerlo encerrado.

La batería de poder roja flotaba en medio de los restos de la nave, esperando por él. Atrocitus la sujetó del agarradero, y se preparó para recargar. Como siempre, el juramento que él mismo había inventado, para contrarrestar el de esos malditos Linternas Verdes.

\- Con ira y sangre rojo carmesí, llenamos las almas de oscuro temor, y las inundamos con odio y dolor... ¡Los quemaremos a todos! ¡Ese es su destino!

La batería de poder resplandeció y llenó el anillo a su máxima capacidad. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba era ir y enfrentarse con Abin Sur, si es que acaso había sobrevivido a su último encuentro.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Uff, por fin quitado de mi bloqueo de escritor y tengo algo para publicar. Ya tenía la idea para esta historia desde hacía tiempo, pero me costaba un poco terminar de encajar las piezas. Y luego de que se alargó un poco más de lo que planeé originalmente, decidí mejor dividirla en dos partes. La idea originalmente vino después de que leí un crossover de MHA con DC, específicamente uno en el cual Izuku está destinado a convertirse en Superman, y algunos han hecho historias en el multiverso, así que quise intentar algo de mi propia mano, específicamente mostrar a Izuku como otro posible héroe. Quizás con algo de suerte me la aprueben allí como canónica, quién sabe.

Ahora, con respecto a la trama, tomé de base el clásico origen de Linterna Verde de Hal Jordan, es decir, recibe el anillo de Abin Sur moribundo. La confrontación con Atrocitus del inicio tiene algunos detalles tomados de la película animada Linterna Verde: Caballeros Esmeralda, y él mismo está basado en su versión de Linterna Verde: La Serie Animada (la hecha en animación por computadora). En la segunda parte, estaré metiendo algunos detalles que harán referencia al episodio "Un día soleado" de Superman: La Serie Animada del DCAU, donde se introdujeron a los Linternas Verdes propiamente dichos, aunque allí fuese con Kyle Rayner. Y también, tras ver la película animada de Liga de la Justicia vs Los Cinco Fatales (también canónica con el DCAU), siento ganas de incorporarle algunos elementos de Jessica Cruz. Veamos qué tal resulta.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y decir qué les pareció. ¡Nos veremos en la segunda parte!


	2. Parte II

**Izuku Midoriya: Caballero Esmeralda**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia, Linterna Verde y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kouhei Horikoshi y DC Comics. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**(PARTE II)**

* * *

_**Residencia Midoriya…**_

Después de su aventura del día anterior, Izuku difícilmente pudo dormir aquella noche. Después de todo, no todos los días un estudiante de secundaria tenía la oportunidad de ser el héroe.

Todavía faltando un par de horas para el amanecer, encendió la computadora y se puso los auriculares para no despertar a su madre, empezando a surfear por la internet. Al ver las páginas de noticias, inevitablemente se había vuelto tendencia en las redes sociales, y mucha gente ya estaba empezando a hablar de él y su encuentro con el villano viscoso.

\- ¿De verdad ese era yo? – dijo mientras veía las fotos y los videos. – Mamá tenía razón, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

Considerando todo lo sucedido, tuvo muchísima suerte. El anillo le resultaba muy fácil e intuitivo de utilizar, y el poder que poseía era verdaderamente impresionante. No quería imaginarse lo que habría pasado si, por casualidad, hubiese estado pasando cerca de donde ocurría el incidente y viera a Katsuki metido en ese atolladero. Aunque conociéndose, seguro habría intentado salvarlo a pesar de no tener Quirk o algo a mano para hacerle frente.

Dicho eso, al ver algunos comentarios, no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo. Algunos inclusive incluían sugerencias para nombres de héroe, entre las cuales destacaban "Gladiador Verde", "Guardián Verde", "Vengador Verde", "Láser Verde", y muchas otras similares. Si lo pensaba bien, tenía sentido que la mayoría estuviese atendiendo al color después de todo, pero a nadie parecía ocurrírsele el de "Linterna".

Saltándose eso, Izuku sintió alivio de ver que, aunque algunos parecían haber conectado las piezas y adivinado correctamente que su aparición tenía algo que ver con el "meteoro verde" que había caído el día anterior, no hubo mención alguna sobre el cadáver de Abin Sur, ni tampoco de los detalles de cómo había obtenido el anillo de este justo antes de que muriera. El gobierno y la policía seguramente estaban luchando por mantener esos detalles en alto secreto para evitar cundir el pánico, ya que era mucho la revelación de no estar solos en el universo.

\- Me pregunto, ¿qué clase de personas son los otros Linternas Verdes? Habías dicho que hay otros 3600 sectores en el universo, y que cada sector tiene un Linterna asignado, ¿no es así?

\- Afirmativo. – respondió el anillo. – En cada sector hay al menos un Linterna activo, pero existen algunos que forman parte de distintas divisiones, como de investigación, exploración, diplomacia o la Guardia Pretoriana de Oa.

\- Oa… ¿ese es el planeta de donde provienen los Linternas Verdes? ¿Puedes mostrármelo?

En vez de dar una respuesta verbal, el anillo le mostró una imagen del susodicho planeta proyectada en una pantalla holográfica. Desde el espacio se veía un planeta bastante grande, en su mayor parte desértico, salvo por una gran ciudadela de color verde que destacaba del resto.

\- El planeta Oa se encuentra en el centro mismo del universo. En él reside la batería de poder central de los Linternas Verdes. – Le mostró una imagen de la susodicha batería, una versión gigantesca de la que él había recibido, y varios Linternas en fila esperando para cargar sus anillos. – La ciudadela de Oa fue creada por los Guardianes del Universo para ser la base central del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes, y es donde suelen residir cuando no están en servicio activo.

\- Wow, increíble. – dijo Izuku. De pronto, tuvo un deseo de poder visitar ese planeta. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntar.

A pesar de que le habían advertido que no volviera a utilizar el anillo, eso no le impidió tratar de hacerle algunas preguntas para determinar qué era capaz de hacer. Para empezar, supo que el anillo actuaba como un traductor universal, lo cual permitía a todas las distintas especies que conformaban el Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes comunicarse entre ellas sin preocuparse de barreras lingüísticas. Eso explicaba cómo fue capaz de entender lo que dijo Abin Sur a pesar de ser un alienígena.

También, la razón de llevar consigo una batería de poder era porque la energía del anillo necesitaba ser recargada periódicamente (cada 24 horas de uso aproximadamente), y las palabras que le hizo repetir Abin Sur eran el juramento de todos los Linternas Verdes, que tradicionalmente era pronunciado al activar la recarga. Cada batería individual estaba conectada con la gran batería de poder central en Oa, de modo que pudiesen acceder a su poder desde cualquier lugar del universo.

Finalmente, había otra cosa que quería probar. Esto ya era un capricho personal, y tenía más que ver con sus tontos sueños de ser un héroe. Pero supuso que no haría ningún daño.

Parándose frente al espejo de su habitación, Izuku activó el anillo, y con ello su uniforme de Linterna Verde. Si bien consideraba que el diseño en sí mismo era genial, no podía evitar sentirse algo… acomplejado de verse a sí mismo con un traje ajustado al cuerpo, al ser un adolescente de estatura menor que el promedio y extremadamente flacucho. Muy lejos de tener la figura esculpida y heroica de All Might.

\- Vamos a ver. – dijo respirando profundo y concentrándose.

El uniforme comenzó a mutar, cambiando totalmente el diseño. En ese momento estaba haciendo memoria de un boceto de traje de héroe que había dibujado apenas unos días antes. El diseño era simplemente un mono de color verde con líneas blancas que bajaban por los costados y las piernas, con unas coderas y rodilleras negras y un par de guantes blancos. Llevaba también una máscara que le cubría toda la cabeza, con un par de orejas levantadas y picudas y un tapabocas que simulaba una gran sonrisa dentuda.

\- Jaja, parezco un conejo. – se dijo, riéndose de lo gracioso.

Se suponía que las orejas y el tapabocas emulasen los mechones de pelo levantado de All Might y su gran sonrisa, pero ahora que se las veía bien, la imitación era tan obvia que lo que daba era risa. Tal vez debería intentar algo más original, o sencillo.

Así, la máscara se fue reduciendo de tamaño hasta cubrirle únicamente los ojos en forma de un antifaz verde. Decidió dejarse unas lentillas semitransparentes para protegerse los ojos, y tuvo que admitir que le gustó el estilo.

\- Y luego está esto. – dijo tocándose sus brazos flacuchos.

Si podía personalizar su uniforme, ¿qué importaba permitirse simular un poco más de musculatura solo por un momento? Por un momento, se imaginó a sí mismo con una constitución similar a All Might, y el anillo de alguna manera le concedió "músculos inflables", permitiéndole adoptar la típica pose heroica con los brazos en jarras.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Todo está bien! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque ya estoy aquí! ¡Jajajaja! – dijo frente al espejo y soltándose a reír estridentemente como All Might, o por lo menos intentándolo. – Ah, ¿a quién engaño? Sonaré ridículo haciendo esto. Y tantos músculos me estorbarían.

El traje se "desinfló" y retornó a su estado normal. En vez de tratar de imitar a All Might, ¿por qué no mejor intentar algo más original? No exagerar con su constitución, pero tal vez unas hombreras más anchas no se le verían mal, o unos guantes y botas más abultados que no lo hicieran ver tan flacucho. Si podía dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, ¿por qué no ir probando los diseños de una vez?

Mantuvo el traje base en negro, trazando unas líneas de neón verde por el borde de las hombreras, debajo del pecho, en la cintura y en los codos. Reemplazó los guantes verdes por unos negros con una especie de protectores en los antebrazos de color verde oscuro para que contrastaran con las líneas de neón, e hizo lo propio colocándose unos similares en las caderas. Se hizo también unas botas anchas bordeadas de la misma manera aunque de un tono un poco más oscuro, con una placa de neón por el talón. Y para dar el toque final, hizo resaltar el emblema del pecho de la misma manera.

\- Jaja, no está mal aunque lo diga yo. – se dijo, dándose la vuelta frente al espejo y sin poder evitar sentir algo de orgullo. En eso le tocaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Izuku? ¿Estás despierto?

\- ¿Mamá? – De inmediato por reflejo hizo desaparecer el traje antes de abrirle. La mujer lo estaba mirando con una mezcla de preocupación y reproche. – Perdón, ¿te desperté?

\- Te soltaste un poco a reír como All Might, y mi habitación está justo al lado, ¿recuerdas? – dijo ella. Luego le miró la mano, donde como pudo notar un poco tarde, todavía llevaba puesto el anillo. – No estarás jugando otra vez con esa cosa, ¿verdad?

\- Ehhh… solo un poco. – dijo él, y nerviosamente puso las manos en posición de rezo bajando la cabeza. – Perdón, mamá, solo estaba viendo si podía personalizar el traje, nada más. No tenía planeado salir volando por ahí ni nada por el estilo, en serio.

\- Izuku… no estarás fantaseando de nuevo con ser un héroe, ¿o sí?

Izuku levantó la mirada, con algo de miedo de encarar a su mamá, pero finalmente tuvo que hacerlo. Durante años, los dos se habían resignado al hecho de que, al no poseer un Quirk, no tenía posibilidades de convertirse en un héroe. Incluso para quienes tuvieran poderes asombrosos, era un trabajo peligroso donde siempre se arriesgaba la vida.

Antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa, Inko alargó la mano. – Quiero estar segura. Dame ese anillo, yo lo guardaré por ti.

\- Pero mamá…

\- Izuku, por favor. – dijo la mujer, mitad ordenando, mitad suplicando. Era muy raro verla ponerse estricta, pero cuando se ponía en ese plan, él no era capaz de decirle que no.

A regañadientes, Izuku se sacó el anillo del dedo y se lo colocó en la mano a su madre. La mujer sonrió levemente con aprobación y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Así está mejor. Ahora intenta volver a dormir. No olvides que tienes escuela.

\- Sí, mamá. – dijo él con resignación, preparándose para cerrar su puerta. – Perdón por despertarte.

Tras eso, Izuku apagó la luz, se volvía a dejar caer en su cama. En la oscuridad, por las rendijas de su armario todavía se colaba la luz verde de su batería de poder, y el chico no pudo más que exhalar un suspiro de resignación. ¿De qué sería haber recibido ese poder si no podía usarlo? ¿Si no tendría la oportunidad de ser un héroe?

\- ¿A quién engaño? – se dijo. – Soy un debilucho y un cobarde. Al momento de la verdad me quedaría paralizado del miedo. No sería capaz de salvar a nadie de todas maneras.

Recostándose de lado para darle la espalda al resplandor verde, cogió su cobija y se arropó con ella antes de intentar volver a dormir. Anillo o no anillo, él no sería material de héroe, nunca en su vida.

* * *

_**Escuela Secundaria Aldera, más tarde…**_

Como era de esperarse, el incidente del día anterior se había convertido en el tópico predilecto de conversación entre los estudiantes. En un irónico giro del destino, muchos de sus compañeros de clase que antes no se le acercaban, o simplemente se unían a Katsuki en su afán de hacerle la vida de cuadritos, ahora lo estaban rodeando como admiradores, y bombardeándolo de preguntas y halagos.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble, Midoriya!

\- ¡En serio, licuaste totalmente a ese villano!

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Estuviste ocultado tu Quirk todo este tiempo?

\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese traje de héroe? ¡Quiero uno igual!

\- Debiste de ver la cara de Bakugou, ¡no tuvo precio!

Ese último comentario le hizo percatarse de otra cosa. El asiento de su amigo-examigo de la infancia estaba vacío. Eso era muy extraño, siendo que como era él, nunca llegaba tarde a clases a menos que algo muy serio hubiese pasado.

\- "Kacchan…" – pensó Izuku, apoyando la cabeza en su escritorio y suspirando. ¿Tendría que ver su ausencia con lo que pasó ayer?

\- ¡Oigan, que ya viene el profesor!

Inmediatamente todo mundo corrió a sentarse, pero Izuku no prestó atención cuando el profesor llegó para comenzar con la orientación. Sus pensamientos únicamente estaban enfocados en lo que pasó ayer, al punto que ya simplemente había decidido ignorar las preguntas que estaban haciéndole.

\- "Kacchan de verdad debe estar molesto por lo de ayer. No lo culpo, debe haber sido muy humillante para él que lo atrapara ese villano. Aun así, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Podría haber muerto por asfixia o algo peor. Sé que no debería haber intervenido, pero aun así… además si yo hubiera estado en la misma situación seguramente él habría hecho lo mismo…"

\- Midoriya.

\- ¿Eh? – Izuku sacudió la cabeza, regresando a la realidad y dándose cuenta que el profesor le estaba echando ojos de pistola mientras sonaba el pie en el piso. Todo mundo también lo estaba viendo.

\- Si ya terminaste de pensar en voz alta, ¿te importaría poner atención?

\- ¡Ah, disculpe, profesor! ¡Ya me callo! – dijo mientras se tapaba la boca y quedándose sentado.

Todo mundo empezó a reírse de él. Ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque eso no lo hacía más llevadero. Sin embargo, por alguna razón esta vez no les prestó demasiada atención. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para que eso le importara.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer ahora era seguir con sus actividades diarias.

…

Si había un lado positivo, era que sin Katsuki en el salón nadie más tenía la iniciativa para empezar a acosarlo. Era un cambio extraño, pensaba Izuku, pero por lo menos aquel día se sintió bastante más tranquilo de lo usual.

A Izuku no se le había olvidado la mirada asesina que le había echado Katsuki en la estación, y sabía perfectamente que en cuanto se volvieran a ver, era casi seguro que sería hombre muerto.

\- "Al menos no tuvo que ser hoy." – pensó.

Considerando todas las cosas, el día no había sido tan malo. Después de haber sido el héroe ayer, todos en la escuela estaban hablando de él, y de pronto era como si quisieran ser sus amigos. Izuku sabía que ese no era el caso: durante toda su vida siempre había sido el rechazado por no tener Quirk, y la atención se iba a disipar en cuanto se le fueran esos quince minutos de fama. Así que mejor no acostumbrarse a ellos.

Además, con lo de ayer, muchos se aprovecharon de la ausencia de Katsuki para abiertamente burlarse de él. Algunos ya estaban intentando poner memes a los videos y fotografías del incidente, y aunque Izuku albergaba la ínfima esperanza de que no se enterase al menos por un rato, sabía que ese no iba a ser el caso.

Lo de ayer habría sido un golpe muy duro para el explosivo rubio. Siempre que se sentía humillado u ofendido de alguna manera buscaba a alguien con quien desquitarse, y ese alguien usualmente era Izuku por ser el más vulnerable. Tendría muchos problemas si se topaba con él de camino a casa.

\- Bueno, el día ya casi termina y no lo he visto. Si llego a casa pronto, estaré a salvo al menos por el resto del día. – dijo apurando el paso.

Un día más de vida, por lo menos. Solo tenía que llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto y estaría a salvo de la ira de su amigo. Ya después podría pensar en cómo verlo a la cara, y con suerte se habría calmado lo suficiente para no matarlo en el acto.

\- ¡Aquí te andaba esperando, maldito nerd!

\- ¡Aaaahh!

La voz lo paralizó en el acto, así que no pudo hacer absolutamente nada cuando una mano lo agarró por detrás y de un jalón lo arrastró hacia el callejón. Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo estamparon de espaldas contra el muro y una mini-explosión le resonó peligrosamente cerca del oído, no para lastimarlo afortunadamente, pero sí para dejarlo momentáneamente sordo.

Cuando al fin se dignó abrir los ojos, quién más si no, ahí estaba él, Katsuki Bakugou, sonriendo con ganas de asesinar a alguien.

\- K-Kacchan… m-me tenías p-preocupado. C-como no f-fuiste a c-clase hoy pensé que… ¡AAHH!

Otro estallido, un poco más fuerte que el anterior, le resonó al otro lado de la cabeza, y esta vez Izuku pudo ver que dejó una marca de quemada en el muro. Izuku sabía que le podría volado la tapa de los sesos si hubiera querido: ese fue solo uno de advertencia para que lo pudiese esquivar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ya que Katsuki lo agarró del cuello y lo volvió a levantar contra la pared, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, Deku. – le dijo en voz baja. – ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste ayer?

\- ¿A-ayer? N-no sé a lo que te… – Izuku se cortó al ver las explosiones traqueteando amenazadoramente en su mano. – ¡Hiiiiiiii!

\- Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió humillarme de esa manera, maldito nerd? ¡Nunca pedí tu maldita ayuda y no la necesitaba, para tu gran información! ¡Si no me hubieras estorbado ya me habría deshecho de ese maldito villano de mierda yo mismo!

\- No lo dudo, Kacchan, pero es que yo…

\- Y está lo otro. – dijo Katsuki, cesando las explosiones por un momento para agarrarlo con las dos manos. – ¿De dónde sacaste ese disfraz, y ese poder? ¿Me vas a decir que todo este tiempo fingiste no tener Quirk, solo para humillarme cuando se te presentó la oportunidad? ¡Bastardo astuto!

\- ¡No! ¡Te aseguro que no! ¡De hecho, apenas hasta ayer ni siquiera…!

\- ¡NO ME MIENTAS!

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo! – gritó Izuku, casi al borde de las lágrimas. – ¡Todo es por un estúpido anillo que me cayó del espacio!

Izuku se preparó para el inevitable final, cerrando los ojos y lamentando no haber escrito su testamento más temprano en la mañana. Katsuki no atendería a razones hasta que no le dijeran lo que quería escuchar. Por eso era que quería evitarlo a toda costa al menos por ese día; mañana o pasado el coraje se le habría bajado un poco más y estaría menos propenso a gritar y más a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Pero el final no le vino. Se aventuró a abrir un ojo, y vio que la expresión de Katsuki, a pesar de seguir siendo de odio, parecía haberse tornado menos de furia y más de intriga. Reprimiendo el impulso de suspirar de alivio cuando este lo soltó y lo dejó caer sentado contra la pared, se puso de pie y se arregló el cuello del uniforme lo mejor que pudo.

\- A ver, explícame eso. ¿Un anillo que te cayó del espacio? – le preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Viste las noticias ayer? – preguntó Izuku. – ¿Un meteoro verde que cayó en la bahía de Dagobah?

La expresión de Katsuki se contorsionó ligeramente, y el rubio resopló por la nariz. Izuku en realidad ya sabía la respuesta, pero su viejo amigo no había prestado atención cuando los demás se lo mencionaron. Ahora por dentro debía estar ardiendo por no haberlo hecho.

\- Dejó un cráter un poco grande para un simple anillo. Y además, ¿cómo lo encontraste? Ese lugar está como a diez kilómetros de nuestro distrito. ¿O me vas a decir que el dichoso anillo voló desde allá solito y casualmente te encontró?

\- Bueno… – Izuku tragó saliva y empezó a juguetear con los dedos. – En resumidas cuentas… sí, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Si las miradas mataran, Katsuki ya podría haberlo aplastado, lacerado, despedazado, y posiblemente hasta desintegrado con la que tenía en ese momento. Por increíble que pareciera, por lo visto la única posibilidad de salir con al menos un diez por ciento de su integridad física intacta era decirle la verdad, o por lo menos, lo suficiente de esta.

\- Mira, no sé del todo cómo funciona, pero ese anillo es como una supercomputadora, una inteligencia artificial. Obedece mis órdenes y puede crear lo que yo le pida, aunque también puede darme instrucciones. Todo ese poder que viste vino del anillo, no de mí, si es lo que te preocupa.

\- Bien, supongamos que te creo. – dijo Katsuki, con un tono bastante más calmado. No que eso significara que estuviera calmado en absoluto, solo estaba menos agresivo que antes, pero eso era buena señal. – ¿Es decir que todo lo de ayer fue solo porque tuviste la suerte de encontrarte un anillo mágico espacial?

Izuku habría querido corregir lo de "mágico", pero no vio la necesidad. La distinción entre magia y tecnología era más difícil de apreciar considerando que la magia real en ese mundo era poco común y se habían descubierto formas científicas de replicar los efectos de esta, y por lo que sabía, bien podría haber tenido algo de razón. Con eso en mente, asintió.

\- De acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar esta vez. – dijo Katsuki. Ya por fin mostraba un cierto atisbo de calma, o por lo menos de no-agresión. – Pero estemos claros en una cosa. Algún día, voy a convertirme en el Héroe Número 1 del mundo entero, y superaré a All Might. Así que no puedo permitir que un mediocre inútil sin Quirk como tú se meta en mi camino. ¡Así tengas un anillo alienígena que te permita hacer lo que quieras!

\- ¡No lo volveré a utilizar, Kacchan! ¡La policía dijo que no me metiera en problemas con esa cosa nunca más, y prometí que lo haría! – dijo Izuku, esperando que fuese suficiente para aplacar la ira.

\- Te tomaré la palabra, bastardo. – dijo dándole un último empujón contra la pared, haciéndole caer de sentón de nuevo. Luego fue a coger su mochila que estaba en la pared opuesta y empezó a caminar fuera del callejón, aunque no sin antes dirigirle unas últimas palabras. – Escucha bien, porque solo lo diré una vez. Si te vuelves a meter en mi camino… TE MATO.

\- ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Izuku se fue para atrás buscando poner la mayor distancia entre él y Katsuki, quedándose donde estaba hasta que este finalmente desapareció de la vista.

Una vez que finalmente lo hizo, el peliverde por fin pudo ponerse de pie y se limpió el uniforme. Retiraba lo dicho de ese anillo. Aunque hubiera valido la pena ser el héroe por una vez, por lo visto le había traído más problemas que beneficios.

\- Mayor razón para no volver a usarlo. Cuando vengan los otros Linternas Verdes se los voy a entregar. Por mí pueden llevárselo.

Una lástima no poder volver a usar ese traje nunca más, porque admitiéndolo le había gustado. Pero si ese anillo le habría traído más problemas que beneficios, entre más rápido desapareciera, mejor para él.

O eso era lo que se decía de dientes para afuera. Al mismo tiempo, una vocecita en la parte de atrás de su cabeza le decía que solo se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, y que en realidad quería conservarlo.

* * *

_**Entretanto, en otra parte de Musutafu…**_

Los ciudadanos continuaban en sus actividades diarias. Los niños y adolescentes regresaban a casa después de clase, y los adultos terminaban sus jornadas de trabajo. Para los héroes, afortunadamente era un día tranquilo, pues no había villanos causando problemas.

Para Toshinori Yagi eso eran buenas noticias. El día de ayer había tenido un encuentro demasiado cercano para su gusto. Parecía un trabajo sencillo, simplemente aprehender a ese villano viscoso y encerrarlo en unas botellas para entregarlo a la policía, pero un pequeño resplandor verde que no supo de donde vino pasó volando entre ellos y lo distrajo, dándole la oportunidad de escurrirse hacia las alcantarillas. Luego volvió a aparecer y tomó a un estudiante de secundaria como rehén, provocando un alboroto y un incendio. Si aquel joven con el extraño poder de energía verde no hubiese aparecido para salvar el día, él con toda certeza habría decidido exceder su límite diario e intervenir personalmente.

Debido al alboroto y a su propio papeleo, ayer no había tenido oportunidad de ir con la policía para preguntarles por él, cuál era su nombre o dónde vivía. Su sentido de la justicia le impedía marcharse sin darle las gracias apropiadamente. Curioseando por las redes sociales, finalmente encontró unas fotografías en Facebook donde lo habían etiquetado como Izuku Midoriya. Eso le sirvió para encontrar el perfil del muchacho, que ahora estaba observando.

\- Izuku Midoriya. Quince años de edad, actualmente cursa el último año en la secundaria Aldera. – leyó. – Pero esto es muy raro, aquí en su perfil dice que no posee Quirk. ¿Qué fue eso que hizo ayer entonces?

En las redes sociales, además de ese incidente, todavía se hablaba del meteoro verde que había caído en la bahía de Korusan. Todavía no se había hecho público qué había sido realmente, pero Toshinori no podía evitar pensar que todos esos eventos, el meteoro, el resplandor que lo distrajo cuando peleó contra el villano de lodo, y luego el muchacho, estaban relacionados, aunque fuese solo por ese resplandor color esmeralda.

\- "Ese joven llamado Midoriya… podría llegar a ser un gran héroe en el futuro." – pensó.

Si lograba averiguar después donde vivía, le gustaría pasar a al menos para darle las gracias. Tenía que cuidar seriamente su salud y no exceder sus límites. Y no se olvidaba que el próximo año adoptaría un nuevo trabajo como profesor en su vieja alma mater, la U.A., la más prestigiosa escuela para héroes en todo Japón. Si tenía la oportunidad de enseñar a ese muchacho, sería un gran honor.

\- Oigan, ¿qué es eso?

\- ¿Eh? ¿El sol se puso rojo? Pero si apenas son las…

\- No, espera… eso no es el sol, ¡es un meteoro!

\- ¡¿Otro meteoro?! ¡SÁLVESE QUIÉN PUEDA!

De inmediato, la gente comenzó a gritar y a correr despavorida. Afortunadamente nadie se fijó en el sujeto flacucho y de aspecto raquítico que se ocultaba de la vista. Efectivamente, un punto rojo había aparecido en el cielo, y se venía haciendo más grande. Si un meteoro se estrellaba en la ciudad, el daño sería incalculable.

Pero al subir a una azotea para tener una mejor visión, trató de fijarse mejor en el supuesto meteoro. Primero, alcanzó a distinguir que en realidad no venía cayendo, sino más bien parecía estar volando. Y segundo… que no era un meteoro, era una silueta humanoide, aunque solo alcanzó a vislumbrarla por unos pocos segundos.

Y luego, sin más, fue a aterrizar bruscamente como a veinte cuadras de donde se encontraba, elevando un pilar de luz roja hacia el cielo y sacudiendo la tierra.

\- ¿Será un villano? – preguntó sin hablar con nadie en particular.

No estaba seguro, pero sus instintos le decían fuertemente que sí. Tenía que cuidar su límite, dejar que otros héroes tomaran algo de su carga para no sobre esforzarse, pero por dentro sabía que esto era algo que no podía ignorar. Apretando sus puños, comenzó a emitir vapor y a acumular su poder, transformándose a su forma musculosa.

Si era un villano, definitivamente no podía dejarlo escapar.

…

Atrocitus no sabía qué esperarse al llegar a este planeta. La raza de sus habitantes era claramente muy primitiva, y fuera de algo de sorpresa, ninguno pareció demasiado impresionado por su aparición. Algunos hasta se mostraron curiosos.

Mientras buscaba rastros de energía de Linterna Verde, un grupo de individuos con atuendos estrafalarios se le aproximaron y comenzaron a decir algo de arrestarlo por "uso público no autorizado de Quirk". Que se fueran al diablo, él tenía cosas más importantes qué atender.

Lo cual llevaba a su actual situación. Ahora tenía que quitárselos de encima.

\- ¡Estate quieto para que pueda dispararte!

Uno de ellos, un sujeto de traje enterizo rojo, con algunas partes de armadura blanca, volando con propulsores en las botas y la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, le disparaba proyectiles explosivos desde un cañón en el brazo izquierdo. Él los esquivaba sin muchas dificultades, y contraatacaba disparándole sus propios rayos desde su anillo, tratando de derribarlo del cielo. Le daba crédito: era rápido para esquivar esos rayos.

Pero no lo suficiente para una esfera que al explotar, desató una onda expansiva que lo dejó aturdido, también rompiendo cristales de edificios y haciendo que los vehículos de abajo comenzaran a sonar con unos infernales pitidos. Pero eso bastó, presto para recibir un golpe directo en la quijada y saliera volando fuera de control.

\- Qué patético. – dijo retrayendo la mano.

\- ¡Air Jet!

El grito llamó brevemente su atención. Otro de sus colegas, un sujeto de traje azul oscuro con máscara, botas y brazos que parecían hechos de madera levantó uno de sus brazos y este comenzó a brotar como si fuesen raíces de un árbol. Estas crearon una red que atrapó en el aire, deteniendo su caída.

\- ¡Es Kamui Woods! – gritaron algunos.

\- ¡Acaba con ese villano, Kamui, enséñale!

El ahora identificado Kamui Woods dejó a su colega en el suelo y se echó a correr hacia donde estaba Atrocitus. Una vez que se puso a tiro, alargó sus dos brazos estirándolos en multitud de raíces con la evidente intención de atraparlo.

Atrocitus resopló y moviendo su brazo creó una gran sierra giratoria para podar la maleza que lo rodeaba, rebanándola en pedacitos en cuestión de segundos. El individuo llamado Kamui Woods lanzó un grito de dolor y se vio forzado a retraer sus raíces, sujetándose en los lugares donde recibió los cortes. Sus brazos seguían enteros, pero si eso le había dolido, tanto mejor para él.

\- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. – dijo Atrocitus dándose la vuelta y preparado para seguir buscando. Dondequiera que estuviese ese Linterna Verde, su prioridad era asegurarse que estuviese muerto.

\- ¡Titan Cliff!

Y de pronto, una enorme masa se interpuso en su camino mientras volaba. Una mujer gigantesca acababa de bloquearle el paso con su cuerpo. Aunque logró empujarla un poco, Atrocitus rebotó contra ella y se vio forzado a detenerse, solo para que un par de manos gigantes lo atraparan en el aire.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ahora sí ya te tengo, villano! ¡No teman, ciudadanos! ¡Mount Lady siempre atrapa a su villano!

\- ¿Mount Lady? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese? – se burló Atrocitus, haciendo que la mujer gigante se enfurruñara detrás de su antifaz.

\- Mejor cierra la boca, si no quieres que te exprima como a un limón, pequeñín.

En respuesta, Atrocitus concentró el poder de su anillo. Si esa mujer creía que el tamaño importaba, entonces él podía jugar al mismo juego.

Primero, con una explosión flagrante de energía roja la obligó a soltarlo, haciéndole pegar un grito y viendo como los guantes de su traje ajustado terminaban ligeramente quemados. Siguiente paso, hacer una proyección de sí mismo, pero a la misma escala de la mujer, es decir, una cabeza más grande que ella.

Vio con mucha satisfacción cómo el rostro de la mujer gigante se tornaba de arrogancia y molestia a abyecto terror. Le encantaba ver eso en sus víctimas antes de darles su merecido.

\- ¿Ahora a quién llamabas pequeñín? – dijo con la voz amplificada para hacer eco por toda la ciudad, alzando un puño que se prendió en llamas.

\- En la cara no, por favor, ¡en la cara no!

No supo por qué de pronto sintió ganas de concederle su petición, pero la golpeó en el estómago con suficiente fuerza para sacarla volando. Caería a buena distancia y seguramente ese edificio que derrumbó habría amortiguado un poco su caída. Ahora por fin podía regresar a…

\- ¡CALIFORNIA SMAAAAAAAAAASSSHHH!

Y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando otra figura cayó desde el cielo. Fue demasiado rápido, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un gran puñetazo en toda la cara que lo lanzó como meteoro hacia el suelo.

¡Y lo hizo primero atravesando su avatar de energía roja!

\- Ugh… – Atrocitus tardó un poco en recuperarse de eso. Toda esa energía que usó para crear su proyección gigante se perdió por nada.

Allí fue cuando pudo ver a su agresor. En ese momento estaba arrodillado, y echando vapor tras haber dado un puñetazo demoledor. Cuando se puso de pie, tuvo que darle crédito: se veía bastante más imponente que la cuerda de idiotas que había intentado detenerlo, tal vez a la par en constitución con él, y si fue capaz de atravesar su energía roja con un simple puñetazo, daba crédito a que este planeta no estaba lleno de debiluchos inútiles.

\- Ya todo está bien. ¿Por qué? – declaró el recién llegado mientras se ponía de pie. – Porque estoy aquí.

\- ¡Es All Might!

\- ¿All Might? ¡Sí, jajaja! ¡Ese villano está a punto de recibir su merecido!

\- ¡Vamos, All Might, patéale el trasero!

\- ¡ALL MIGHT, ALL MIGHT, ALL MIGHT!

Atrocitus miró a su alrededor. La gente que antes había estado aterrorizada de él, de pronto había perdido el miedo y ahora se reunía para vitorear a su recién llegado salvador. ¿Qué había de especial en él?

\- ¡Se acabó, villano! – declaró el llamado All Might. – ¡Hasta aquí llegan tus días de causar terror a los inocentes!

\- Por lo visto, no podré ocuparme de mis asuntos hasta que no me deshaga de ti. – declaró Atrocitus. – Bien, si es la única forma, prepárate a morir.

Atrocitus volvió a cargar su anillo. Había desperdiciado mucho poder en ese avatar solo para deshacerse de la giganta, y si este sujeto llamado All Might era capaz de atravesar su energía roja a pura fuerza bruta, tenía que tener cuidado.

\- ¡DETROIT SMASH!

El sujeto se lanzó a dar el primer golpe. Atrocitus alcanzó a levantar un escudo, pero aun así, la fuerza de este fue de tal magnitud que lo hizo salir despedido por los aires fuera de control, al grado que no pudo enfocarse para poder volar bien sino hasta al cabo de un rato.

Y en cuanto finalmente lo hizo, el individuo le dio otro puñetazo, repitiendo el proceso. Y después otro. Y otro más. Continuó repitiéndolo sin interrupciones.

Menudo viaje. ¿Cómo podía estarle pasando esto en un planeta insignificante como este?

…

Izuku no supo cómo terminó tan lejos de su distrito. Tal vez se debió a que después de aquel encontronazo con Katsuki ya ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a sus alrededores. De hecho, ni siquiera había echado un vistazo a su app de noticias de héroes, para saber qué estaría ocurriendo.

En aquel momento, únicamente tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza. En cuando volviera a casa, le diría a su mamá que le entregaran ese anillo a la policía para no verlo nunca más. Un pelmazo sin Quirk como él no debía ni merecía tener esa clase de poder. Pudo ser el héroe por un día y fue maravilloso, pero desde hacía mucho, se había resignado a que eso nunca iba a ser.

No importaba cuanto deseara que fuese de otro modo.

\- "No me meteré más en líos." – pensó. – "Solo fue una simple coincidencia que ese anillo me encontrara a mí, nada más. Pudo ser cualquiera, yo solo tuve suerte."

Así era. Solo fue un simple golpe de suerte. Tenía que ver las cosas como eran en realidad, nunca debió hacerse falsas ilusiones. Él nunca podría ser un héroe. No tenía el talento ni el poder que tenía Katsuki, y si necesitaba de un anillo alienígena para poder estar a su nivel, con más razón todavía debía permanecer al margen.

En aquel momento, difícilmente habría algo que podría sacarlo de su depresión.

\- ¡Oigan, vean eso! ¡Es All Might!

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¡Ah, sí de verdad es él!

Izuku se detuvo bruscamente y paró las orejas al oír las voces entre la gente. ¿Había escuchado bien, sus oídos no lo engañaban?

\- ¡Vamos, All Might, patéale el trasero a ese villano!

Movido por puro instinto se dirigió hacia las voces, y poco a poco empezó a escuchar ruidos de una pelea. Golpes devastadores, disparos y cosas siendo demolidas. Parecía una locura, pero si el héroe #1 realmente estaba por allí… él no se podía quedar sin verlo.

Y en efecto, al poco tiempo, vio que desde lo alto de un edificio, un pequeño punto golpeaba a otro desde arriba, estampándolo contra el pavimento. Segundos después, la figura musculosa de All Might aterrizaba a un lado del cráter en cuclillas, y tras ponerse de pie, se tronó los nudillos mientras se aproximaba lentamente hacia el villano caído.

\- Se terminó, malhechor. Ahora enfrentarás a la justicia.

\- Es All Might… ¡de verdad es All Might! – Izuku apretó los puños y sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba de emoción. – ¡Mi teléfono, tengo que grabar esto!

Una pena que All Might no llevara su traje, pero incluso en esa ropa civil, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones verdes, se veía tan imponente y heroico como siempre. ¡Y él estaba allí para verlo en persona, a menos de una cuadra de distancia! ¡Tenía que grabarlo para la posteridad, para probar que estuvo allí! ¡Que pudo ver a su héroe con sus propios ojos!

Mientras Izuku cogía su teléfono, el tumulto a su alrededor empezó a aglomerarse todavía más. Obviamente todos querían acercarse lo más que pudieran para ver el momento de la victoria del héroe. Al diablo con las leyes de distancia mínima de seguridad con héroes trabajando, tenía que capturar el momento a como diera lugar.

\- ¡Este es tu fin! – gritó All Might, alzando sus manos sobre su cabeza para darle un devastador golpe de martillo. – ¡DENVER…!

Y entonces ocurrió lo impensable. Cuando All Might estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, un rayo de energía roja salió disparado del cráter en la calle, golpeándole en el costado izquierdo. La acción interrumpió al héroe haciéndole parar su ataque bruscamente, haciéndolo salir despedido fuera del cráter.

El villano, a su vez, se levantó y levitando con un aura roja salió hasta colocarse al otro lado del cráter. All Might también se puso de pie, pero Izuku notó algo muy extraño en él.

Específicamente, que ya no sonreía, y se estaba llevando las manos hacia el costado como si le doliera.

\- Veo que eso por fin te afectó. – dijo el villano con una voz profunda y siniestra. – Debo reconocerlo, tienes una gran fuerza, y es decir mucho que un solo individuo me haya hecho agotar más de la mitad de mi carga en tan poco tiempo.

\- Maldito… eso fue un golpe bajo. – murmuró All Might.

Izuku vio como All Might se lanzaba de nuevo contra su enemigo. Este creó un par de manos gigantes para frenar sus puños en seco, y algo de lo que hizo se le hizo extremadamente familiar.

\- Un minuto… esa energía, ¿no se parece a la de…?

Izuku dejó de grabar y puso más atención a la pelea. Hubo una explosión de energía roja que hizo salir despedidos a los dos combatientes, pero el villano se detuvo en el aire flotando. Excepto por el color, la energía era idéntica a la que emitía el anillo de Linterna Verde.

Y se le hizo aún más familiar cuando el villano creó una especie de ariete en su mano, y golpeó a All Might en el torso. Específicamente, en el mismo costado donde ese rayo lo había golpeado antes.

\- ¡AAAARRRGHH! _SHIT!_

El villano siguió golpeando en ese lugar, e Izuku se percató de otra cosa. Unas gotas de sangre empezaban a chorrear de la boca de All Might. ¿Acaso le había hecho una herida seria con ese simple ataque?

\- ¡Aléjense todos, despejen el área! ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!

Mientras la policía y otros héroes creaban un perímetro para empujar a la gente, Izuku seguía mirando la pelea entre All Might y el villano, y entonces su cerebro echó a andar. El anillo le había dicho algo acerca de un cuerpo de Linternas Rojos, que estaban en guerra con los Verdes. Había mencionado también que su líder (Atrocitus, le pareció que era su nombre) había estado recientemente por ese sistema y fue el responsable de herir fatalmente a Abin Sur.

\- No… ¿será posible que él… que ese sea…?

Y su miedo se vio confirmado cuando el villano se dio la vuelta y pudo verle el rostro. Aun a esa distancia, pudo verlo con claridad.

Ese era Atrocitus, líder de los Linternas Rojos, y asesino de Abin Sur y a saber de cuántos más Linternas Verdes.

\- ¡Atrás, muchacho! – dijo un policía empujándolo junto con el resto. – ¡Aléjate de aquí, es por tu propio bien!

\- ¡Espere, oficial! ¡Hay algo que tienen que saber de ese villano! ¡Ese no es un…!

\- ¡Ahora no, chico! ¡Hazme caso por tu propia seguridad! – exclamó el oficial, casi agarrándolo del brazo y jalándolo a la fuerza.

\- ¡Espere, esto es importante!

Sin embargo, sus gritos fueron ahogados en medio de todo el resto de la multitud que era empujada a alejarse, mientras la policía colocaba barricadas con sus patrullas para hacer un perímetro de seguridad. Por más que quiso advertirle, Izuku terminó arrastrado en medio del mar de gente.

Aunque una parte suya le decía que era mejor hacer caso, y que todo estaría bien, la otra le estaba gritando que All Might estaba en grave peligro. Si lo que el anillo le había dicho, Atrocitus no se cortaría en matarlo sin piedad.

La idea de que asesinaran a su héroe #1, al símbolo de la paz…

\- "No te metas en problemas, no te metas en problemas…"

La vocecita detrás de su cabeza le incitaba a que saliera corriendo y se alejara de allí. All Might estaría bien. No había llegado a ser el héroe #1 por nada, ningún villano que le hubiera hecho frente habría podido doblegarlo. Era el hombre más fuerte del mundo por una razón.

\- No puedo… ¡no me puedo ir así!

Cuando estuvo fuera de vista, y nadie lo notó, Izuku se metió por un callejón, y buscó rodear por alguna parte sin ser visto. Tenía que mantener un ojo sobre la pelea. Aunque tenía fe en All Might, algo en él le decía que no podía marcharse así como así.

A falta de algo mejor, utilizó su teléfono para hacer un acercamiento con la cámara. No era mucho pero al menos tendría una vista más o menos clara de lo que estaba sucediendo. All Might se mantenía fuerte, pero Atrocitus había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba claro que era él quien lo tenía dominado.

\- Nadie excepto los Linternas Verdes más fuertes me han causado tantas molestias. – oyó decir a Atrocitus. – Pero eso te convierte en un digno adversario. Eso quiere decir que todo ese poder que demuestras viene de ti, ¿no es verdad?

\- Maldito… villano…

\- Como reconocimiento, te daré una muerte rápida y sin mucho sufrimiento. – dijo Atrocitus, alzando el anillo en alto para crear una especie de martillo gigantesco. – Desaparece en el olvido.

Izuku miró con horror como el Linterna Rojo bajaba su martillo sobre un indefenso All Might (nunca creyó usar esas palabras en la misma oración). Una enorme columna de luz roja se alzó hacia el cielo, cegándole la vista y obligándole a cerrar los ojos. Hasta sintió la sacudida del aire y de la tierra por la fuerza de esta.

Cuando la vista se aclaró, tuvo miedo de ver otra vez y ver a All Might derrotado, o peor, tal vez hasta sin vida. Pero para su alivio y shock, el héroe #1 todavía seguía en una pieza. Se había encogido en cuclillas para aguantar el golpe, y de alguna manera lo había logrado.

Sin embargo, no había salido limpio. Tenía la ropa hecha jirones, marcas de golpes por todos lados, y hasta estaba echando vapor. La peor parte, aunque se seguía forzando a sonreír, todavía botaba sangre por la boca.

\- Así que sigues con vida. Qué resistente eres. Pero eso no durará mucho. Y cuando termine contigo, buscaré a ese odioso Linterna Verde para terminar mi trabajo.

\- ¡Hoy no será mi día de morir, villano!

Izuku vio como All Might volvía a lanzarse a la carga, y el combate se reanudaba. ¿De dónde sacaba su fuerza? Esa era una pregunta que él y todos los demás quienes lo admiraban se hacían constantemente, pero ahora más que nunca, él se preguntaba cómo era capaz de seguir luego de soportar semejante castigo.

\- El anillo… si tuviera el anillo podría…

No podía quedarse parado allí mirando. Ese villano estaba allí únicamente por él. O por lo menos, buscaba al Linterna Verde Abin Sur, aunque no sabía que ya estaba muerto. Y si su anillo había pasado a él, le gustara o no, eso lo convertía a él en su nuevo objetivo.

En pocas palabras, en aquel momento All Might estaba siendo masacrando únicamente por culpa suya. Y ahí estaba, paralizado del miedo, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar.

\- Tengo que hacer algo… pero sin el anillo… ¡maldición!

En ese momento, lo único que deseaba era que el dichoso anillo estuviera con él. Podría haber ayudado a All Might a pelear contra ese villano. Luchar codo a codo junto a su héroe de héroes… eso habría sido como un sueño hecho realidad.

\- ¿Qué hago, qué hago? ¡Si al menos tuviera el…! ¿Eh?

Y como si hubiese respondido a sus plegarias, en el cielo divisó un pequeño resplandor verde que venía aproximándose velozmente. Ni All Might ni el villano parecían haberlo notado todavía; estaban muy absortos en su pelea para prestarle atención.

Pero Izuku supo exactamente lo que significaba. Y también lo que debía hacer con él en ese momento. Así que simplemente alargó la mano hacia el cielo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el anillo volara hacia él.

\- En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura…

El villano Atrocitus arrojó a All Might contra un poste. Este se puso de pie y aprovechando que lo había arrancado de cuajo, lo agarró para usarlo como garrote. Atrocitus simplemente se cubrió y usando una gran mano roja alzó un auto y se lo echó encima a All Might para aplastarlo.

\- … ningún mal escapará de mi vista. Que todos aquellos que veneran al mal…

All Might salió de entre el auto y se lo arrojó a Atrocitus, que le lanzó una bola de energía roja para explotarlo en llamas. El Héroe #1 se lanzó contra él para darle una lluvia de puñetazos. El resplandor verde pasó por encima de ellos y ni siquiera lo notaron, venía directo hacia su mano

\- … se cuiden de mi poder. ¡La luz de Linterna Verde!

Y al pronunciar la última línea, el anillo aterrizó en su dedo. Inmediatamente sintió el poder fluir hacia él, haciendo aparecer el traje como se lo había imaginado esa mañana frente al espejo. Apretando el puño con todas sus fuerzas, de inmediato salió disparado hacia el sitio de la pelea. Ya no estaba pensando, simplemente su cuerpo le obligaba a moverse por sí solo.

\- ¡ALL MIGHT!

Tanto el héroe como el villano se voltearon a ver en cuanto lanzó su grito. A puro instinto, Izuku mientras volaba hizo aparecer un gran brazo para darle un puñetazo a Atrocitus, alejándolo de All Might. Con el peligro conjurado de momento, Izuku de inmediato voló hasta ponerse al lado del Héroe #1 y verificó su estado.

\- ¡All Might! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ese villano te hirió en alguna parte? ¡Ay, Dios, estás sangrando, tengo que llamar a la…!

\- ¡Cálmate, joven Midoriya! – gritó el héroe, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse, y sujetándolo por los hombros. – Aprecio la ayuda, pero debes dejar esto a los profesionales. Es mejor que te alejes.

\- Pero es que… un momento, ¿sabes quién soy? ¡Ahhh, All Might sabe mi nombre! ¡Esto es increíble, qué emoción!

\- ¡Ya! – gritó el héroe. – Sí, sé quién eres, y con gusto te dejaré mi autógrafo, después de encargarme de ese villano.

\- ¿El villano? – Esa palabra lo sacó de su trance de fanboy y le hizo volver a la realidad. – ¡Ay, es verdad, el villano! ¡Ese villano está aquí por mi culpa! ¡Me está buscando a mí!

\- ¿Te está buscando? ¿Pero qué podría querer con…? ¡CUIDADO!

All Might saltó agarrando a Izuku fuera del camino de un rayo rojo, explotando el pavimento. Atrocitus se había repuesto de ese ataque sorpresivo, y ahora flotaba encima de ellos apuntándoles con el puño mientras seguía acumulando energía.

\- Así que el anillo encontró un nuevo portador. – declaró. – Muy bien, eso me facilita las cosas; ahora solo tengo que exterminarte y destruirlo.

Y diciendo esto, apuntó y les disparó otro rayo fulminante. Izuku fue el primero en reaccionar esta vez y con su propio anillo creó una burbuja protectora alrededor de All Might, deseando con todas sus fuerzas hacerla lo más impenetrable posible.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí, joven Midoriya? ¿Qué quiere ese villano contigo?

\- Es… complicado, pero creo que quiere matarme porque tengo este anillo de poder. – replicó Izuku, canalizando todo el poder que podía para mantener la barrera, pero estaba empezando a ceder.

A diferencia del villano de lodo, Atrocitus era capaz de contrarrestar la energía verde con su propia energía roja. Cuando el rayo no funcionó, cambió de estrategia y materializó lo que parecía una extraña mezcla de ariete y taladro, para empezar a golpearla. Pronto comenzaron a aparecer grietas en ella, e Izuku supo que no podría mantenerla mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Ya no puedo más! – gritó Izuku. – ¡All Might, cubre tus ojos!

\- ¡¿Pero qué estás…?!

La réplica de All Might se vio impedida cuando Izuku envió un estallido de energía, disipando la barrera y al mismo tiempo generando un destello lo más cegador que pudo. Oyó a la gente gritando cosas como "¡Ahh, mis ojos!", "¡Maldición, no puedo ver!" y similares, pero entre ellas percibió el grito del propio Atrocitus, indicándole que también se había visto afectado por su sorpresivo movimiento. Fue entonces que finalmente abrió sus propios ojos, y volteó a ver a All Might, que al parecer había atinado a ponerse la mano en los ojos en el último segundo.

\- _Goddamn it, _jovencito. – protestó el héroe #1, asomando el ojo por entre los dedos. – ¡Podrías haberme dejado ciego!

\- Lo siento. ¡Pero mira, funcionó, pude dejarlo ciego!

Los dos observaron a Atrocitus, que había empezado a arrojar energía al azar, rompiendo cristales y haciendo grietas en los edificios y cualquier cosa que lograra alcanzar. Izuku y All Might fueron a ponerse a cubierto para tener un momento de respiro, mientras el villano todavía seguía desorientado.

En un callejón oscuro, el héroe #1 miró severamente al muchacho. Izuku dio un respingo: All Might ya no estaba sonriendo, sino que había adoptado un semblante totalmente serio. No el que se le vería al pelear contra un villano particularmente malvado, pero sí bastante cerca.

\- Bien, joven Midoriya, ¿quieres explicarme qué pintas tú en todo esto? ¿Cuál es tu relación con el villano?

Izuku estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Siempre había soñado con hablar con All Might cara a cara, conocerlo y preguntarle muchas cosas. Jamás se imaginó que su primer encuentro con su ídolo sería bajo fuego durante un ataque de villanos, y que este lo estaría reprendiendo por su interferencia.

Pero de alguna manera logró calmarse. Tenía que decirle la verdad, solo lo más rápido posible.

\- Ese villano… su nombre es Atrocitus, y es un alienígena. – le dijo. – ¿Supiste del meteoro verde de ayer en las noticias?

\- Por supuesto, la policía sigue investigando la bahía de Dagobah después del impacto. Espera… ¿no me dirás que…?

\- Sí. – asintió Izuku. – Otro alienígena, llamado Abin Sur, se estrelló allá. Resumiendo, es miembro de una especie de policía intergaláctica llamada el Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes, y usan estos anillos para crear cualquier cosa. Mira.

Para ilustrar, formó una esfera que rápidamente transfiguró en un cañón, una nave espacial, y finalmente el rostro del propio All Might, reproducido hasta el último detalle. El héroe #1 se mostró ligeramente impresionado, pero mantuvo su semblante serio, casi sin inmutarse.

\- Y ese villano Atrocitus, ¿era enemigo del alienígena Abin Sur?

\- Sí, aparentemente. Por lo que pude entender, los Linternas Verdes están en guerra con un cuerpo de Linternas Rojos, y estos intentan exterminarlos. Abin Sur estaba herido fatalmente cuando lo encontré y no pude hacer nada por él, y antes de morir… me pidió que resguardara el anillo.

\- Ya veo. – asintió All Might. – Pero un poder tan grande como ese conlleva una gran responsabilidad, mi querido muchacho. ¿Cómo pudo dejarla en los hombros de alguien tan joven como tú?

\- No lo sé. – admitió Izuku. – No entiendo muy bien cómo funciona, pero al parecer me eligió a mí y no responderá a nadie más. ¡Pero te juro que yo no pedí que lo hiciera, yo solo lo encontré y lo recogí cuando me golpeó por detrás y…!

\- ¡Cálmate, muchacho! – exclamó el héroe, sujetándolo al ver que se ponía frenético sin motivo. – Te creo, pero ahora tenemos otras cosas de qué ocuparnos. Necesitamos alejar a ese villano de aquí, y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda. Puedes volar, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? ¿V-volar? Sí, c-claro que puedo. Es d-decir con el anillo, claro que por mí mismo no puedo volar, p-pero si uso el…

\- ¡Sí, sí! – volvió a detenerlo All Might. – Escucha, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es llevarnos a este villano lo más lejos posible de las zonas residenciales para no poner en peligro a los civiles. Tienes que atraer su atención y hacer que te persiga.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Yo?! S-si, bueno, p-podría, pero…

\- Eres el único que puede hacerlo. – insistió All Might. – Tenemos que hacer esto, juntos.

\- ¿J-juntos?

Esa sola palabra encendió algo en el interior de Izuku. Al decir juntos, ¿All Might estaba implicando lo que él creía? ¿Los dos, luchando codo a codo contra el villano? ¡Sería como un sueño hecho realidad!

O una pesadilla, si hacía algo mal y terminaba perdiendo y arruinándolo todo para All Might y el resto de la gente. Y mejor se daban prisa, porque Atrocitus estaba volando estrellándose contra los edificios aparentemente todavía sin saber ni importarle a quién o qué golpeara.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Atrae su atención. Insúltalo, provócalo, haz lo que debas, pero vuela hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Si está lejos de todos, podré pelear contra él sin preocuparme de los daños colaterales.

\- ¿Podrás seguirme? – preguntó Izuku preocupado. De inmediato All Might recuperó su gran sonrisa característica.

\- No te preocupes, joven Midoriya. Puede que no pueda volar, pero como sabes soy capaz de saltar los más altos edificios de un solo impulso. Mientras no vueles fuera de vista, podré seguirte el paso sin ningún problema.

\- De acuerdo. – asintió Izuku. – Haré lo que me pidas.

\- Muy bien, joven Midoriya. ¡Es hora de que aplastemos al villano juntos! – dijo All Might golpeándose la palma.

Izuku asintió, y de inmediato ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el cielo. Atrocitus seguía haciendo destrozos por todas partes. Por lo visto ese destello que provocó había funcionado mejor de lo que se imaginó, pero no había garantía de que durase mucho más.

\- "Bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás." – pensó Izuku. – "Todo va estar bien. All Might estará allí conmigo después de todo."

Con un profundo respiro, el chico salió hacia el cielo, y al ver que iba hacia un edificio de apartamentos, se atravesó creando un gran escudo. Lo primero, atraer su atención. Si fuese para provocar o insultar, Katsuki sería mejor que él.

Bueno, a ver qué tal respondía a una imitación. De inmediato materializó un megáfono para amplificar su voz.

\- ¡Oye, tú! ¡El sujeto rojo grande y feo! ¡¿Me buscas a mí?! ¡¿ME BUSCAS A MÍ?!

\- Pequeño mocoso. – replicó el villano, parpadeando varias veces. Hasta ese momento, sus ojos habían estado cerrados, pero al parecer, el efecto del flash había cesado. – ¡Vas a pagar por ese atrevimiento!

\- ¡Lástima, no tengo mi billetera! – gritó tratando de sonar burlón, aunque sin mucho éxito. – ¡A ver si me atrapas!

Y dicho esto, disparó un gigantesco puño de energía hacia Atrocitus, que lo deshizo con una enorme garra que lo hizo estallar. Sin perder tiempo, siguiendo las instrucciones de All Might, dio la vuelta y voló en la dirección contraria, para salir de la ciudad como este le había indicado, volando tan rápido como podía.

Se aventuró a mirar por encima del hombro y vio con mezcla de satisfacción y terror que Atrocitus lo estaba siguiendo. Por la esquina del ojo vio abajo una figura musculosa que saltaba de edificio en edificio para seguirle el paso, dando ocasionalmente golpes y patadas al aire para corregir el curso cuando parecía que no iba a aterrizar bien.

Por ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era llevar al villano a un sitio apartado. Después de eso, todo iba a estar bien. ¿Por qué? Porque All Might estaría allí para apoyarlo.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Y por fin actualizo este, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Bueno, ¿qué les parece? Se me alargó la segunda parte así que decidí recortarla, y dejar la conclusión para una tercera (ya tengo algo adelantado, así que no se preocupen). Siento dejarlo colgando así, pero bueno, ya quería volver a poner esta historia en marcha.

Lo bueno es que mientras escribo esto, me complace anunciar que ya estoy a punto de concluir el semestre de la universidad, y eso sumado a que tengo chispa de inspiración para escribir, significa que en breve podré ir haciendo publicaciones. Tengo muchas ideas aquí y allá, e intento hacer multitareas dándoles un poco a cada una para no perderlas.

En fin, ya con esto solo me queda una parte para concluir lo que será este arco introductorio. Ya más o menos he establecido una línea temporal de eventos que nuestro amiguito verde seguirá a partir de ahora, y muy pronto podrá salir hacia el espacio profundo para aventuras intergalácticas. Pero no se preocupen por la U.A, ya verán que encontrará tiempo para todo.

Gracias por los reviews a **Aspros D'Lars, DanteSparda1959, Portgas D Trace, Ander Arias, Nahuel836, darkdan-sama, renatoragnan4 **y **BRANDON369. **Espero tener pronto lista la tercera parte, nos veremos pronto.


	3. Parte III

**Izuku Midoriya: Caballero Esmeralda**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia, Linterna Verde y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kouhei Horikoshi y DC Comics. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**(PARTE III)**

* * *

_**Residencia Midoriya…**_

Inko Midoriya era una mujer con una vida sencilla. Tenía sus desafíos, pero en general se sentía bastante satisfecha. No podía quejarse: aunque su marido pasara mucho tiempo al otro lado del mar por su trabajo, siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos y se aseguraba que nunca les faltara nada. Y adoraba a su hijo con todo su corazón.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo menospreciaran sus compañeros por no tener Quirk, Inko sabía muy bien que Izuku era un buen muchacho. Era un estudiante aplicado, quizás no un supergenio como algunos otros, pero sus notas siempre habían sido bastante buenas. Tenía una gran capacidad analítica que muchos no sabían apreciar, y ella estaba segura de que le haría valer mucho en el futuro, sin importar la carrera que eligiese.

Aunque ella sabía perfectamente el tipo de carrera que su hijo quería perseguir. Esas palabras que le dijo hacía tanto tiempo todavía resonaban en su cabeza frecuentemente.

…

\- _Mamá… él siempre salva a todos con una sonrisa, no importa en qué problemas estén. Es un héroe super genial…_

_»Yo… ¿también puedo ser un héroe como él?_

…

\- Izuku… – dijo en tono anhelante, mientras continuaba picando los vegetales para la cena.

No era fácil lidiar con ello. Sabía que Izuku quería convertirse en un gran héroe algún día. Ella no dudaba que él tenía el corazón de un verdadero héroe, pero había que ser realistas. De por sí, el heroísmo profesional era un trabajo donde se ponía la vida en riesgo a diario, e incluso tener un Quirk no era garantía para evitar salir gravemente herido, o peor, morir en la línea del deber.

Sonaba egoísta, pero a veces, se alegraba de que Izuku hubiera nacido sin Quirk. La idea de que su hijo saliera a las calles a ponerse en peligro… ciertamente no le agradaba.

Y por eso, ahora no sabía que pensar de que su hijo estuviera en las noticias. Se notaba feliz consigo mismo cuando salvó a Katsuki de aquel villano, y pudo ser el héroe aunque. Y ella… la preocupación de que pudieran haberlo lastimado se entremezclaba con una pizca de orgullo. En otras circunstancias, Izuku habría sido un gran héroe, ella no lo dudaba.

¿Estaría bien haberle confiscado ese anillo que le daba poderes?

_***¡RING, RING, RING! ¡LLAMADA ENTRANTE, LLAMADA ENTRANTE!* **_El repique del teléfono de la cocina la sacó de sus pensamientos, así que dejó lo que hacía y se limpió las manos para contestar.

\- Buenas tardes, residencia Midoriya.

\- Hola, amor, ¿cómo está todo por allá? – respondieron del otro lado. De inmediato reconoció la voz.

\- ¿H-Hisashi? Cariño, hola. Llevabas mucho tiempo sin llamar.

\- Lo siento, he estado ocupadísimo. Ya sabes cómo es la señorita Ferris: siempre nos mantiene volando a todos. Como sea, ¿está todo bien allá? – preguntó Hisashi con un tono de ligera preocupación. – Vi las noticias y me enteré que un meteoro verde se estrelló muy cerca de nuestra zona.

\- Descuida, ninguno de nosotros estuvo en el área cero cuando eso pasó. – replicó Inko. Aunque eso no quería decir que no los hubiese afectado de alguna manera.

\- Menos mal. – dijo Hisashi aliviado. – No quería que ese meteoro fuese a traernos más malas noticias.

\- ¿Malas noticias? – preguntó Inko confundida.

\- Al parecer, antes de entrar a la atmósfera ese meteoro envió una onda expansiva que dañó uno de nuestros satélites. – explicó Hisashi. – ¿Adivina a quién ofrecieron de voluntario para arreglarlo?

Ferris Aircraft era una de las primeras empresas en avances en exploración espacial (apenas en etapas tempranas). Hisashi era uno de sus principales astronautas, aunque generalmente lo llamaban cuando había problemas con los satélites o algo así. Él bromeaba diciendo que era poco más que ser un mecánico glorificado, aunque en realidad le gustaba el trabajo.

A raíz de eso era que pasaba tanto tiempo fuera del país, y a veces hasta del planeta.

\- Entiendo. No te preocupes por nada, cariño, solo ten cuidado allá arriba.

\- Si me doy prisa tal vez llegue a tiempo para las vacaciones de verano. – Hizo una pausa cuando se escuchó algo del otro lado. – ¡Sí, sí, ya voy! Disculpa, Jordan se está impacientando, tengo que irme. Saluda a Izuku de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo.

\- También te amo. Cuídate.

Después de colgar, Inko suspiró. Amaba mucho a su marido, pero a veces se le hacía difícil que estuviera tanto tiempo fuera de casa. A veces miraba al cielo y se preguntaba si él los vería allá.

\- Bueno, por lo visto solo tendré que hacer cena para dos. – dijo Inko, yendo hacia el refrigerador para sacar la carne.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, unos golpeteos metálicos en su alacena la alertaron. Y al voltear a mirar en esa dirección, notó que un brillo verde fosforescente se estaba filtrando por ella.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡AACK!

Inko se quedó paralizada, cuando el resplandor verde estalló y abrió alacena violentamente. Apenas alcanzó a ver por una fracción de segundo como el diminuto punto brillante salía volando fuera de la cocina a toda velocidad. La realización tardó unos pocos segundos en golpearla, y solo para estar segura se puso a mirar frenéticamente.

\- No… no puede ser. ¡No puede ser!

Se puso a registrar en medio de los tarros y latas volteadas que quedaron en la alacena, buscando frenéticamente el que había utilizado para esconder el anillo luego de confiscárselo a Izuku. Para su horror, este estaba volcado y todo su contenido estaba desparramado adentro. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

\- Por todos los cielos… ¿ese anillo se fue volando solo?

La pobre mujer salió corriendo hacia la ventana más cercana, y corrió las cortinas para ver en el cielo. Infortunadamente, para cuando salió, el punto verde ya se había desvanecido en el cielo. ¿A dónde iba, y por qué?

\- ¿Habrá ido a buscar a mi niño? Dios, por favor que no esté metido en problemas otra vez.

Izuku nunca rompería una promesa. Si le dijo que no se metería en problemas, ella estaba segura de que no lo haría. Ahora, si los problemas lo encontraban a él… eso ya era otra historia.

* * *

_**Afueras de Musutafu…**_

El plan había dado resultado. Por lo menos la primera parte, de alejar a Atrocitus de la zona poblada lejos de curiosos o gente que pudiera salir lastimada.

Ahora el problema era la segunda. El Linterna Rojo no se guardaba nada, y los bombardeaba con ataques despiadados uno tras otro. Mientras estaba en el aire, le disparó tres rayos consecutivos. Izuku evadió los primeros dos, pero tuvo que levantar un escudo ya que el tercero vino más rápido, y la explosión le hizo salir despedido hacia atrás.

Izuku cayó y se deslizó haciendo una larga trinchera hasta detenerse. Mientras se levantaba del aturdimiento vio como Atrocitus invocaba otro rayo, esta vez más masivo y concentrado, obligándolo a echarse a volar para evitar ser fulminado. Y mientras su atención estaba enfocada en él, All Might podía hacer su parte.

\- ¡DENVER SMAAAAAAAAASH!

Desde atrás, All Might le saltó encima y le estampó un doble golpe de martillo a Atrocitus, impactándolo en el suelo y causando un enorme cráter. Izuku se veía forzado a volar bajo para mantener su enemigo dentro del rango de All Might, y hasta ahora, los dos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, dentro de lo que cabía.

All Might aterrizó en el suelo a un lado del cráter, y a su vez Izuku flotó hasta ponerse junto a él. Pasaron unos segundos sin que sucediera nada, y todo el cráter estaba cubierto de humo. No podían ver a Atrocitus, ni este tampoco estaba dando señales de vida a través de la nube.

\- ¿Y-ya eso es todo? – preguntó Izuku. – ¿Lo vencimos?

\- Cuidado, joven Midoriya. – le advirtió All Might. – Dudo mucho que ese golpe tan simple lo haya noqueado, mucho menos matado. Mejor estar prevenidos.

\- C-claro. – dijo el muchacho, e inmediatamente conjuró con su anillo un enorme escudo balístico como el que usaban los policías.

Y qué bueno que lo hizo, porque cuando el polvo ya se dispersaba, otro rayo rojo masivo salió disparado hacia ellos. Instintivamente Izuku se puso frente a All Might con el escudo, aunque el rayo los empujó a ambos una distancia más que considerable. El Héroe #1 tuvo que afianzarse con los pies para resistir el embate sujetando al muchacho, mientras este concentraba todo su poder en mantener el escudo y evitar ser tocados por la energía roja.

Al cesar el ataque, Atrocitus flotó fuera del cráter, mirándolos desde arriba y cada vez más furioso.

\- Ahora los mandaré al otro mundo. – declaró.

Proyectó su energía hacia un enorme trozo de roca, rodeándolo con una gran mano con garras antes de arrojarla hacia ellos tan fuerte como pudo.

\- ¡DETROIT SMASH!

Un puñetazo después, la roca quedó reducida a añicos, enviando una oleada de viento y varios de dichos pedazos salieron volando hacia Atrocitus. Este simplemente levantó su propia barrera, pero All Might aprovechó la abertura que provocó el ataque para lanzarse y taclearlo. Atrocitus reaccionó haciendo aparecer unos apéndices en sus brazos para atrapar los de All Might, al parecer en un intento por igualar la fuerza de este último.

\- Eres… muy fuerte… – murmuró All Might, tratando de forzar a Atrocitus a arrodillarse.

\- Grrrr… tú también. – replicó Atrocitus.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, All Might claramente superaba ampliamente en fuerza bruta a Atrocitus. A raíz de eso tuvo que canalizar más energía hacia sus brazos agrandando sus apéndices, pero ni eso fue suficiente. Así, decidió abrir la boca grande para lanzarle un rayo. Tomado por sorpresa, All Might lo esquivó ladeando la cabeza, aunque este le rozó peligrosamente la oreja, y sin perder tiempo replicó dándole un cabezazo para desconcentrarlo cuando intentó lanzarle otro.

Mientras lo hacía, Izuku aprovechó su distracción para dispararle por detrás de la espalda, aturdiéndolo lo suficiente para que All Might soltara el agarre, y le diera un doble golpe de martillo que lo enterró en el suelo.

Al poco rato, salió de debajo de la tierra como una erupción desde otra parte, y volvió a elevarse antes de apuntar y dispararles otro rayo fulminante. Izuku volvió a interponerse entre ambos, esta vez replicando con uno propio, haciendo que las energías de ambos colisionaran y comenzaran a tratar de empujarse una a la otra tratando de consumirse.

\- ¡Joven Midoriya! – exclamó All Might.

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Puedo resistir!

Sujetándose con fuerza su antebrazo derecho e imprimiendo hasta la última gota de su voluntad en ello, Izuku continuó canalizando su energía en mantenerse emitiendo ese potente rayo. Por momentos parecía que ganaba la ventaja y lograba empujar el de Atrocitus, pero este volvía a dominar a los pocos segundos. A su vez, All Might intentaba rodearlo, pero el Linterna Rojo se elevó demasiado como para alcanzarlo saltando.

El forcejeo de poderes continuó por un buen rato, hasta que Atrocitus envió un estallido de energía que consumió el de Izuku, empujando al muchacho hacia atrás una distancia más que considerable. Atrocitus voló para ganarle de mano, poniéndose detrás de él, haciendo aparecer un enorme mazo para golpearlo desde arriba y mandarlo contra el suelo. Con el chico inutilizado, inmediatamente centró su atención en All Might, que en ese momento había cogido una roca gigantesca para arrojársela. Atrocitus simplemente respondió disparando una gran bola de energía que la perforó, y la hizo explotar desde adentro, dispersando los peñascos por todos lados.

\- ¡Te tengo! – exclamó All Might, saltando por detrás de él, y sujetándolo con ambos brazos.

\- ¡Pero qué…! ¡SUÉLTAME!

\- ¡OKLAHOMA SMASH!

Aferrándose con toda su fuerza, All Might comenzó a dar vueltas como un taladro, y los dos se precipitaron hacia el suelo a una vertiginosa velocidad. En el forcejeo, Atrocitus alcanzó a apuntar con el anillo y liberó un estallido de energía roja para intentar mitigar el impacto, aunque aun así recibió bastante daño y el cráter que dejó fue bastante más que considerable.

\- Auch… ¿All Might? ¡ALL MIGHT! – empezó a llamar Izuku, luego de reponerse del último impacto. Miró frenéticamente a todas partes, y desde el último cráter, dos figuras salieron de ella violentamente.

La primera fue Atrocitus, seguida por la de All Might que sin perder un instante comenzó a darle puñetazo tras puñetazo al alienígena, sin piedad en toda la cara. Izuku sin perder tiempo se echó a volar para auxiliar a su ídolo, pero cuando parecía que este tenía la ventaja, Atrocitus le dio un golpe a traición en el costado que le sangraba, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para voltear en la dirección donde venía Izuku.

El chico no alcanzó a esquivar el rayo que le dispararon, que en vez de ser uno tradicional, se convirtió en una serie de cadenas y grilletes que se enrollaron a su alrededor para restringirle los movimientos, y lo jalaron hacia el suelo otra vez. Su reacción, naturalmente, fue comenzar a forcejear tratando de liberarse, pero estas resultaron mucho más fuertes de lo que se imaginaba y no lograba romperlas.

\- ¡JOVEN MIDORIYA! – oyó gritar a All Might.

\- Ahora me haré cargo de ti. – dijo a su vez Atrocitus.

Desde donde estaba fue difícil por la posición en la cual había quedado tendido, pero Izuku alcanzó a levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver lo que sucedía a rasgos generales. Atrocitus creó una construcción que asemejaba a una especie de crucifijo para restringir a All Might por los brazos, piernas y torso. Aunque el Héroe #1 se esforzó por liberarse, igual que Izuku sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, y con el gigantesco taladro que estaba en la base de la cruz, comenzó a perforar el suelo y envió a All Might hacia las profundidades del suelo.

Terminada su tarea, el Linterna Rojo se volvió hacia donde estaba Izuku, que todavía se encontraba forcejeando por liberarse de sus ataduras, pero era inútil. El chico no pudo más que ver con horror como el malvado alienígena caminaba hacia él. Al verlo más de cerca, notó que su encontronazo con All Might no lo había dejado limpio: tenía varias magulladuras en la cara, dientes rotos, y uno de sus ojos estaba tan amoratado que casi no podía mantenerlo abierto.

\- Es increíble que haya individuos tan molestos en un planeta insignificante como este. – dijo, proyectando la energía de su anillo para levantar a Izuku del suelo y ponerlo cara a cara. – En cuanto a ti, me impresiona que un mocoso insignificante me haya dado tantos problemas, aunque solo es gracias a que obtuviste ese anillo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Izuku de pronto.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Por qué… exterminas a los Linternas Verdes? – preguntó Izuku de nuevo.

No sabía exactamente la razón, excepto quizás albergar una esperanza ínfima de que All Might surgiera para salvarlo de nuevo. Podía al menos ganar algo de tiempo. Y a veces, comprender la motivación de un villano ayudaba a encontrar una forma de vencerlo, o por lo menos distraerlo un poco mientras pensaba en algo para poder liberarse.

\- ¿Eso realmente importa? Lo único que necesitas saber es que ellos tienen que pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi sector. El odio que siento hacia ellos y hacia sus creadores es lo que me ha mantenido con vida todos estos años, lo que me da fuerzas.

Izuku tragó en seco. No sería el primer ni el último villano que tenía como motivación la venganza, aunque eso aún no le decía mucho.

\- Ahora sí, voy a encargarme de ti. Tú y ese imbécil musculoso me han dejado casi sin energía en mi anillo, pero aún tengo más que suficiente para ponerle fin a tu miserable existencia.

Izuku cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable. Ya en ese momento lo sabía: All Might no se liberaría a tiempo para rescatarlo. Iba a morir allí mismo y en ese lugar, y nada podría impedirlo.

\- "All Might… mamá… papá… perdónenme…"

Estaba muerto de miedo por dentro. Quería gritar, quería huir, tal vez incluso hasta soltarse a llorar como un bebito… pero algo en su interior le dijo que no podía darle ese gusto al villano. No podía permitirse demostrar temor.

Si no podía vivir su sueño de ser un héroe, por lo menos se dignaría morir como uno, con la cabeza en alto y sin dejarse doblegar.

\- ¡MUERE!

\- No… no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Antes que Atrocitus le diera el golpe de gracia, Izuku gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y milagrosamente creó una explosión de energía que rompió todas sus ataduras, y sacó volando a Atrocitus. Sin embargo, el movimiento lo dejó exhausto por toda la energía que desperdició. Ni él mismo podía creer que hubiese hecho eso. ¿El deseo de vivir y seguir luchando se había superpuesto a su resignación a la muerte?

\- No, no puedo rendirme… ¡All Might nunca lo haría!

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! – exclamó Atrocitus. – ¡Ahora sí voy a matarte!

Igual que como ocurrió en el incidente con el villano viscoso y Katsuki, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. Ahora estaba en piloto automático y simplemente pensaba en que tenía que pelear para sobrevivir.

Y si era posible, tratar de derrotar al villano en el proceso, o por lo menos debilitarlo lo suficiente para que All Might terminara el trabajo. Eso es lo que haría un héroe.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que volaran y colisionaran de frente, Izuku alcanzó a vislumbrar por visión periférica que dos rayos de luz verde venían desde arriba que lo desviaron de curso. Izuku tuvo que frenarse en seco para evitar impactar contra el rayo, y solamente entonces se atrevió a mirar arriba, viendo quienes habían sido los responsables.

\- Se acabó el juego, poozer.

Dos individuos con uniformes de Linterna Verde, casi idénticos al que llevaba Abin Sur cuando lo encontró, venían descendiendo al tiempo que emitían energía de sus anillos para restringir al alienígena rojo. De todas las cosas que podrían pasar, lo que menos se imaginaba Izuku era que la caballería fuese a aparecer en la forma de más Linternas Verdes.

Uno de ellos era enorme y musculoso, de constitución y tamaño similar a All Might, con una cabeza que a Izuku le pareció un extraño híbrido de perro bulldog y jabalí, con piel rosada, grandes ojos rojos y colmillos que le sobresalían desde la mandíbula inferior.

El segundo mostraba la constitución y estatura de un hombre adulto, y podría haber pasado por un humano normal incluso con el tono rojo de la piel de su rostro y la esclerótica amarilla de sus ojos. Su pelo negro, y bigote y barba de candado que parecían recortados con una regla momentáneamente le hicieron pensar a Izuku que se veía más intimidatorio que su compañero, a pesar de su apariencia más humana.

Este último se aproximó a donde estaba Izuku antes de mirarlo fijamente. A pesar de que tuviera un aspecto familiar, Izuku no pudo evitar tragar en seco, antes de que este le hablara con una voz profunda e intimidatoria.

\- Asumo que si tienes el anillo en tu poder, ¿Abin Sur ya no está entre nosotros? – le dijo. Aunque no sonaba como estuviera acusándolo por eso, simplemente decía los hechos tal como eran y los aceptaba.

\- Lo lamento. Estaba herido cuando lo encontré y… no pude hacer nada. – dijo Izuku. – Él… solo me pidió que resguardara el anillo hasta que ustedes llegaran.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que no fuese demasiado tarde. – le respondió el hombre con pesadez. – Sin embargo, tienes toda mi gratitud al haber respetado su última voluntad, muchacho de la Tierra. Soy Thaal Sinestro, y él es Kilowog. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- I-Izuku. Izuku Midoriya.

\- ¿Midoriya? – dijo el grandote, llamado Kilowog, como si lo encontrara gracioso. – ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

\- Kilowog, ahora no es el momento. – intervino Sinestro. – Abin Sur fue un gran amigo y compañero nuestro, y uno de los mejores Linternas Verdes que haya formado parte de nuestro Cuerpo. Recibimos la señal que envió y vinimos aquí tan rápido como pudimos.

\- Al menos podemos asegurarnos de que el desgraciado que lo mató no se nos escape. – dijo el otro, el llamado Kilowog. – Yo digo que le pateemos el trasero de aquí hasta Oa por Abin Sur.

\- ¿Podemos vencerlo? – preguntó Izuku.

\- Atrocitus es astuto. – dijo Sinestro. – Aunque la luz roja es más poderosa que la verde por sí sola, siempre se aseguraba de atacar a los Linternas Verdes en solitario. En una batalla uno a uno un Linterna Verde, especialmente uno novato, jamás habría tenido oportunidad.

Izuku asintió. La única razón de haber soportado tanto tiempo era porque tenía a All Might para ayudarlo, y aun así estaban teniendo dificultades. Pero ahora, ambos tendrían más apoyo.

A su vez, Atrocitus se liberó de las ataduras que le hicieron Sinestro y Kilowog, y los miró a los tres con una mezcla de odio y decepción. Evidentemente, la aparición de ambos le acababa de estropear sus planes y se había dado cuenta de que ahora estaba en seria desventaja.

\- Nos encargaremos a partir de ahora. – dijo Sinestro, alzando su anillo y cargándolo para un ataque. – Este criminal ya ha asesinado a muchos de los nuestros.

\- Gracias por entretenerlo hasta que llegamos. – agregó Kilowog haciendo lo mismo. – Ahora puedes dejarlo en manos de los profesionales.

Los dos Linternas Verdes se lanzaron simultáneamente contra el rojo. Kilowog se lanzó a enfrentarlo en combate cercano mientras Sinestro apoyaba a distancia, aunque Atrocitus se las arreglaba para repeler a ambos. Mientras lo hacían, Izuku corrió hacia el agujero donde All Might había sido enterrado y proyectó una luz tratando de ver qué había pasado con él.

\- Vamos, All Might… no puedes estar muerto… no puedes… – murmuró, aunque deseando más que creyendo en esas palabras.

Mirando por encima del hombro vio que Kilowog y Sinestro parecían tener la situación bajo control. Aunque la pelea se veía sumamente igualada, claramente Atrocitus tenía dificultad en lidiar contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo, y sus ataques parecían cada vez más debilitados. Ahora que lo mencionaba, el Linterna Rojo había dicho algo de que ellos le habían hecho desperdiciar mucha energía.

¿Se le estaría agotando la energía? Tal vez podrían…

\- ¡YA… HE… VUELTO! – exclamó una fuerte voz, al tiempo que una gran silueta saltaba fuera del agujero y aterrizaba triunfante detrás de Izuku, para gran alivio de este último.

\- ¡All Might! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Hará falta mucho más que eso para detenerme, joven Midoriya! – anunció el héroe a todo pulmón. – Aunque realmente me hizo esforzarme, esas ataduras no eran nada fáciles de romper.

\- Uff, menos mal, por un momento creí que-¡CUIDADO!

Un disparo perdido de la confrontación entre Atrocitus y los dos Linternas Verdes salió en dirección de ellos, obligándoles a volar y saltar fuera del camino antes de ser golpeados. All Might miró lo que sucedía y pareció ligeramente sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ven mis ojos? – preguntó. – ¿Tenemos apoyo ahora?

\- Esos Linternas Verdes captaron una señal de auxilio, y vinieron para ayudarnos. Y justo a tiempo, debo decir. – explicó Izuku. All Might no necesitaba saber que por poco lo mataba ese villano.

\- Bien, me alegra que ya no estemos solos, ¿pero qué podemos hacer mientras tanto? ¿Deberíamos dejarlo en sus manos?

Por un momento Izuku quiso decir que sí, estaba realmente exhausto de tanto pelear contra ese sujeto. Pero algo en él le decía que no estaba bien hacer eso. Aunque ese villano fuese técnicamente jurisdicción de los Linternas Verdes, el hecho de que estuviera en el planeta de ellos hacía que también fuese responsabilidad suya protegerlo.

Ambos vieron como en un arranque de desesperación, Atrocitus creó una cadena con grilletes similar a las que usó para restringirlos antes, solo que esta vez, lo que hizo fue enredar un extremo alrededor del brazo de Kilowog y el otro al de Sinestro. Luego, violentamente la cadena se contrajo, haciendo que chocaran uno contra el otro, y Atrocitus creó una gigantesca mano para enviarlos a volar bien lejos. Luego de eso aterrizó en el suelo, como intentando tomar un respiro.

Y fue entonces que Izuku, aun a la distancia, vio que sacaba un objeto muy familiar. Era de color diferente, pero la forma era inconfundible. Era una batería de poder, igual a la que él había recibido del moribundo Abin Sur junto con el anillo.

\- Batería de poder… energía desperdiciada… ¡eso es! – Y sin pensarlo dos veces se echó a volar hacia allá.

\- ¡Joven Midoriya!

A pesar del grito de All Might, otra vez Izuku se puso en piloto automático. Apuntando con el anillo al frente, disparó una mano cohete bien abierta, directo hacia la batería de poder que sujetaba Atrocitus. Estando lo suficientemente cerca alcanzó a oír que este profería un enérgico juramento, solo para ser interrumpido cuando la mano voladora lo golpeaba fuera su alcance, interrumpiendo la carga de su anillo.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN, ME OLVIDÉ DE TI!

\- ¡¿JOVEN MIDORIYA, QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! – gritó a su vez All Might.

Izuku no respondió, simplemente cogió la batería de poder roja y se echó a volar lo más rápido que podía. Alcanzó a oír detrás que Atrocitus gritaba algo y se lanzaba a perseguirlo pero era interceptado por alguien, y una mirada rápida le hizo ver que se trataba de All Might, con quien se había trabado en otra lucha de fuerzas cercana. Tomando ventaja de esto, Izuku se alejó lo más que pudo, confiando en que su ídolo podría contenerlo lo suficiente para que él hiciera lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

\- "All Might es capaz de pelear contra Atrocitus incluso con el poder de su anillo. Si destruyo su batería de poder, no podrá recargar…"

En sus notas de análisis de héroes y villanos había visto muchos Quirks que necesitaban una fuente de poder externa para funcionar, y cortar a sus usuarios de ella servía para efectivamente dejarlos totalmente indefensos. Esa era la respuesta.

Con eso en mente, su primer pensamiento fue invocar un gran martillo de fuerza para empezar a golpear la batería. Sin embargo, la energía roja de esta flasheaba cada vez que impactaba repeliendo la construcción. Sin amilanarse, convirtió el martillo en un taladro para intentar perforarla, pero tampoco dio resultado más que hacer saltar chispas verdes y rojas.

\- ¿De qué está hecho esto? – dijo convirtiendo ahora el taladro en un martillo hidráulico para seguir golpeándola, pero no resultaba más efectivo.

\- ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO!

Izuku volteó a ver por encima del hombro y alcanzó a vislumbrar a Atrocitus, que al parecer había podido deshacerse de All Might momentáneamente y ahora venía por él. Pero alguien más le vino por detrás y lo detuvo: Kilowog le disparó un misil desde una gran bazuca y luego lo aplastó contra el suelo con una maza de púas gigantesca antes que le llegara.

Apenas Atrocitus se estaba levantando, All Might llegó y con un gran grito de "¡DETROIT SMASH!" lo sacó a volar por los aires con un poderoso uppercut. La silueta roja atravesó las nubes y a los pocos segundos se perdió de vista.

\- Wow, ¿puso en órbita a Atrocitus de un solo puñetazo? – dijo Kilowog. – ¡Jaja, oye, me agradas, grandullón!

\- ¡Jaja, me halagas, pero solo hago mi trabajo! – exclamó All Might. – ¡Los héroes tenemos el deber de mantener a la gente de este planeta a salvo!

\- Eso podría darnos un pequeño respiro. – dijo Sinestro, luego volteó a ver a Izuku. – Más importante aún, ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Atrocitus mencionó hace un momento que se estaba quedando sin energía. – explicó Izuku. – Luego recordé, estos anillos necesitan recargarse usando la batería de poder, ¿no es así?

\- Ahora que lo dices, también lo mencionó mientras estábamos peleando en la ciudad. – agregó All Might. – ¿Es decir que tienen un límite de energía?

\- Sí, eso todos lo sabe cualquier Linterna. – dijo Kilowog. – Espera, ¿estás pensando en…?

\- Si no tiene su batería de poder, no podrá recargar su energía, ¿verdad? – dijo Izuku. – Pensé que si la destruía tal vez podríamos…

\- No es tan simple. – dijo Sinestro. – Una batería de poder no es fácil de destruir, y tan solo para dañarla un solo Linterna no sería suficiente. Se requeriría el poder de varios Linternas concentrados en un solo individuo, y que este tenga una fuerza de voluntad astronómica para poder canalizarla.

\- Ese individuo… ¿tiene a fuerza que ser un Linterna? – preguntó Izuku, mirando a All Might.

Kilowog y Sinestro hicieron lo propio, y el Héroe #1 levantó las cejas, claramente intrigado por lo que estaba a punto de sugerir. Y juzgando por las expresiones de los otros dos Linternas, ambos habían deducido lo que este estaba pensando.

\- Todavía no entiendo mucho de cómo funciona el anillo, pero hasta donde he podido verlo, puede hacer cualquier cosa si el portador tiene la voluntad e imaginación para ello. – dijo Izuku. – ¿Eso no incluiría también potenciar las capacidades que este ya posea antes de obtener el anillo, como la fuerza u otras habilidades? ¿O compartirlas con alguien más, darles un incremento de poder así sea temporal?

\- Whoa, espera un segundo, chiquitín. – dijo Kilowog. – ¿Estás sugiriendo que le demos entre los tres al grandullón aquí una super carga con nuestros anillos, y que él se encargue de apagarle las luces a la batería de poder de Atrocitus de un puñetazo?

\- Asumiendo que pueda sobrevivir al proceso. – señaló Sinestro. – Concentrar energía de varios linternas en un solo punto es muy arriesgado, y no cualquier forma de vida puede ser capaz de soportarlo.

\- ¡Si es por proteger a nuestro planeta y vencer a ese villano, ningún riesgo es pequeño para mí! – declaró All Might. – ¡Haré lo que sea necesario, ese es mi deber!

Los Linternas alienígenas miraron a All Might, y después a Izuku. Ambos estaban determinados a hacerlo, y viendo como estaban las cosas, parecía ser su mejor alternativa para ponerle fin a la amenaza de Atrocitus. Con eso en mente, los tres tomaron posiciones alrededor de All Might, y levantaron sus anillos para apuntarle con ellos.

\- ¿Estás listo, grandote? – preguntó Kilowog. – Ya es un poco tarde para echarse para atrás.

\- ¡Tanto como podría estarlo! ¡Adelante! – declaró All Might.

\- La energía que te enviaremos podrás moldearla de la manera en como desees. Recuerda, todo está en tu fuerza de voluntad. – dijo Sinestro.

\- ¡Hagámoslo! – dijo Izuku, siendo el primero en empezar a emitir energía.

Sinestro y Kilowog hicieron lo propio, lanzando cada uno un rayo verde, convergiendo en un solo punto donde se encontraba All Might. El Héroe #1 se encogió sobre sí mismo para recibir la energía de sus aliados, preparado para aguantar todo el castigo que fuese necesario. Por dentro, Izuku rezó porque fuese suficiente para derrotar a Atrocitus.

…

Entretanto, arriba en el cielo, el Linterna Rojo se elevó tanto con ese último puñetazo que por poco atraviesa las capas inferiores de la atmósfera terrestre. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que había pasado, y su ira de inmediato lo propulsó de regreso hacia abajo, determinado a vengarse del responsable.

Y a medida que se fue acercando se dio cuenta de otra cosa: los tres Linternas estaban convergiendo sus energías hacia el centro… ¿era ese el grandullón musculoso que tantos problemas le había dado?

\- ¿Qué pretenden…?

Sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba, de pronto un pilar de luz verde se elevó en su dirección, obligándolo a poner un escudo para protegerse de él. Y qué bueno que lo hizo, porque la potencia fue mucho mayor de lo que se imaginó, y lo sacó volando fuera de control otra vez.

…

Abajo en el suelo, los tres Linternas Verdes finalmente cesaron de emitir energía en cuanto estalló el pilar de energía hacia el cielo. Izuku se tomó un momento para admirar el resultado, pues estaba viendo algo que, muy seguramente, nunca más tendría la oportunidad de ver.

_\- Oh my… oh my… GOODNESS! _¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!

Ahí estaba de pie All Might, resplandeciendo con la energía verde y llevando un uniforme similar al que solía llevar tradicionalmente, salvo que ahora tenía una paleta de colores limitada al verde, negro y blanco. También llevaba guantes y botas mucho más amplios, y unas hombreras redondeadas que lo hacían ver todavía más grande e imponente. Izuku lamentó mucho no tener su teléfono para guardar ese momento para la posteridad.

Sin embargo, la excitación por ver a su héroe en una variante nunca antes vista se le bajó cuando un meteoro rojo aterrizó violentamente a distancia de donde se encontraban, alertándolos de nuevo que la amenaza de Atrocitus todavía estaba presente.

\- Ya tuve suficiente, de todos ustedes. ¡Los aniquilaré a todos!

\- ¡Ja, eso quisieras, villano! – exclamó All Might, cogiendo de inmediato la batería de poder roja.

\- ¡Devuélveme eso! – exigió Atrocitus, alargando la mano.

\- Nosotros lo mantendremos ocupado, grandote. Tú haz lo tuyo. – dijo Kilowog, cargando de poder su anillo.

\- ¡No lo permitiré!

Atrocitus abrió la boca para disparar un poderoso rayo hacia ellos. Antes, Izuku no habría podido detenerlo por sí solo, pero la fuerza combinada de Kilowog y Sinestro fue suficiente para poder competir contra el mortal rayo rojo.

\- ¡Tenemos que contenerlo entre los tres! – exclamó Sinestro.

\- ¡Ya lo tienes! – gritó a su vez Kilowog. – ¡Tú, enano, ¿estás con nosotros?!

\- ¡Claro! – exclamó Izuku.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos de oponer demasiada resistencia, Atrocitus al fin cedió y entre los tres pudieron superarlo. Sinestro voló para ponerse encima de él, y comenzó a proyectar su energía dándole la forma de una especie de jaula en forma de pirámide para encerrarlo. Tanto Izuku como Kilowog supieron lo que tenían que hacer, e hicieron lo propio con sus anillos para reforzarla todavía más, al tiempo que reducían el espacio para limitar todavía más los movimientos de Atrocitus mientras este intentaba por todos los medios tratar de romper su prisión.

. ¡Malditos, déjenme salir de aquí!

\- ¡Arréglatelas, rojito! – exclamó Kilowog, volteando para ver hacia donde estaba All Might con la batería de poder. – ¡Es tu turno, grandote!

Izuku se aventuró a mirar, e ignorando el torrente de maldiciones y amenazas que soltaba Atrocitus mientras estaba encerrado, vio como All Might se acercaba lentamente hacia la batería de poder roja, tomaba un profundo respiro, y alzaba sobre su cabeza sus dos manos juntas para un doble golpe de martillo.

\- ¡GREEN LANTERN! ¡DENVER! ¡SMAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHHHH!

Como para complementar el ataque, All Might generó una proyección verde suya de medio cuerpo que imitaba sus movimientos. Echando las manos hacia atrás, las hizo caer violentamente sobre la batería de poder. La explosión de poder sacudió toda el área cercana levantando trozos de tierra por todas partes, y de nuevo hizo volar por los cielos un gigantesco pilar de luz verde. Esta vez, sin embargo, hubo otra cosa: por unos segundos, Izuku vio que en medio del verde, un haz rojo se filtraba y salía serpenteando en medio del pilar que generó All Might, concentrándose por un momento en un destello antes de desaparecer con un estallido y ser consumido por la energía verde.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Atrocitus, todavía atrapado en su reducida prisión piramidal.

En eso, el Héroe #1 volteó a ver de nuevo en dirección de ellos. Usando su nuevo poder temporal, se desplazó volando hacia donde estaban ellos y se puso frente a frente con Atrocitus, alzando su enorme puño y concentrando su energía en él.

\- Este es un golpe que tengo reservado para un villano en particular. – declaró con toda su fuerza. – Pero con todo lo que has hecho el día de hoy, creo que has hecho más que suficiente para merecerlo. Joven Midoriya, tú y tus colegas harían bien en apartarse un poco, porque lo que estoy a punto de hacer va a resultar muy, muy doloroso para este individuo.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Izuku. – ¡Ya lo oyeron, alejémonos a distancia segura!

Sin dejar de emitir energía, Izuku, Sinestro y Kilowog retrocedieron volando para hacerle espacio a All Might. Este de inmediato echó atrás su puño y nuevamente hizo esa proyección suya de medio cuerpo para potenciar el ataque. Esto sería todo.

\- ¡GREEN LANTERN! ¡UNITED! ¡STATES OF! ¡SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH!

Y con ese grito, All Might y su proyección verde golpearon al unísono al indefenso Atrocitus, mientras este continuaba maldiciéndolos hasta su último aliento intentando inútilmente liberarse de su prisión. El puño de energía verde, combinado con el físico, hizo trizas la pirámide que lo encerraba y se le hundieron en todo el pecho. Aquel día, las emisiones de energía verde que salían disparadas hacia el cielo serían vistas por todos los que estaban en Musutafu y zonas aledañas, pero aquella en particular fue la más notoria y enorme de todas. Si alguien fuera del distrito dudaba de su existencia, con esa podrían verla.

Los tres Linternas Verdes descendieron para ver el resultado. Para algunos, el cráter resultante de ese devastador ataque solo podría haberse comparado con el que dejó el asteroide que acabó con los dinosaurios hacía sesenta y cinco millones de años, y sin duda dejaría una marca en la Tierra que nadie podría olvidar en un futuro cercano.

Izuku, Sinestro y Kilowog se acercaron a All Might, y entre los cuatro examinaron el cráter con mucha cautela. El polvo todavía no se disipaba, e Izuku no quería arriesgarse luego de que el sujeto había soportado todo lo que él y All Might le habían lanzado. No iba a bajar la guardia hasta estar seguro de que esta vez, realmente no iba a volver a levantarse.

\- ¿Ahora sí? – preguntó el chico. – ¿Resultó?

En el centro del cráter, la figura de Atrocitus yacía inerte. No se movía ni emitía resplandores rojos. Sinestro fue el que se sintió lo bastante valiente como para acercarse a él, y le sacó el anillo rojo de su dedo, antes de aplastarlo cerrando la mano violentamente. El anillo quedó reducido a polvo que se esparció por el aire y se perdió de vista.

\- Sí, resultó. – declaró Sinestro. – Tuviste una buena idea, muchacho. Ahora gracias a ti, por fin podremos llevar a este asesino de Linternas ante la justicia.

\- Uff, menos mal. – dijo Izuku, exhalando. Por fin, todo había terminado.

\- Sin embargo, aun tenemos algunos asuntos qué arreglar. – agregó Sinestro. – Tu nombre era… All Might, ¿correcto? ¿Me equivoco al asumir que eres un oficial defensor de la ley y el orden en este planeta?

\- Eh… bueno, técnicamente lo soy, sí. – dijo All Might.

\- Bien, porque creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda. ¿Podrías actuar como contacto con las autoridades de este planeta? Sucede que ya que uno de los nuestros fue abatido aquí, es nuestra jurisdicción hacerle el funeral apropiado como debe ser. Y además… también debemos hacer acuerdos con respecto al futuro de nuestro nuevo miembro.

Al decir la última palabra, Sinestro puso la mano encima del hombro de Izuku. Sin estar muy seguro del porqué, el chico peliverde tuvo un respingo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y le erizó los pelos. Por lo visto, había hablado demasiado pronto al decir que todo por fin había terminado.

No podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

_**Unos días después…**_

Como era de esperarse, al haberse involucrado All Might no había forma de que todo el alboroto que provocó Atrocitus en la ciudad pasara desapercibido. Y con la llegada de los Linternas Verdes, era obvio que los detallitos más jugosos ya no podían quedarse bajo llave, y tuvieron que ser revelados al público.

All Might convocó a una rueda de prensa donde explicó a toda la ciudadanía lo que había sucedido, incluyendo los detalles sobre los "meteoros" que habían caído anteriormente cerca de su zona. Sobra decir que la gente estaba muy sorprendida de saber que el villano al que se había enfrentado no era de ese mundo, y también de saber que no estaban solos en el universo.

Para explicar los detalles más importantes, afortunadamente Kilowog y Sinestro aceptaron voluntariamente de explicar quiénes eran el Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes, asegurándoles que no tenían intenciones hostiles con la Tierra o ninguno de sus habitantes, y que fue una desafortunada coincidencia que la escaramuza entre Abin Sur y Atrocitus los llevara hasta el planeta. Y hablando de Abin Sur, los Linternas solicitaron que su cadáver les fuese entregado para darle un digno funeral con los honores de un Linterna Verde caído. A su vez, Atrocitus ahora estaba bien restringido en la prisión para villanos del Tártaros, sin anillo de poder y sin ningún medio para escapar de sus captores, mientras esperaba para ser juzgado en el planeta Oa por todos sus asesinatos perpetrados contra los Linternas Verdes, y contra incontables planetas y vidas inocentes.

En cuanto a Izuku, pese a que técnicamente había roto el compromiso que hizo con la policía de no meterse en problemas de nuevo, All Might intercedió por él, argumentando que el chico de todas maneras tenía una diana sobre su espalda y Atrocitus habría ido tras él más temprano que tarde, y que de no ser por su intervención posiblemente no habría salido bien librado de dicha confrontación. Después de todo, era prácticamente el único que tenía el medio para hacerle frente, al menos hasta que los otros Linternas aparecieron. De paso, Sinestro había intervenido en la conversación diciendo que, ahora que el anillo estaba en su poder, era uno de los suyos y por tanto si debía afrontar acciones disciplinarias, a ellos les correspondía aplicárselas. Así, Izuku se había salvado por segunda vez consecutiva de recibir cargos por vigilantismo.

Lo cual los llevaba al actual problema.

\- ¡¿Al espacio?! ¡¿QUIEREN LLEVARTE AL ESPACIO?!

\- Mamá, por favor cálmate…

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! – gritó Inko. – ¡Primero ese dichoso anillo hace que te metas en problemas, y ahora llegan alienígenas que quieren secuestrarte!

En todos sus años, los Midoriya nunca se imaginaron que en la sala de su casa tendrían como visitantes a un par de alienígenas miembros de una fuerza policíaca intergaláctica. Menos todavía de que estuvieran allí discutiendo con su madre el hecho de que ahora, solo por tener en sus manos un anillo de poder, ahora era uno de ellos y tenían que llevárselo para entrenarlo.

\- Señora Midoriya, con el debido respeto, está malinterpretando nuestras intenciones. – dijo Sinestro. – Esto no es de ninguna manera un secuestro de su hijo.

\- ¿No lo es? ¡Quieren llevárselo a otro planeta simplemente porque recogió el anillo que pertenecía a uno de los suyos! – exclamó de nuevo la mujer. – ¿Por qué no pueden dárselo a alguien más?

\- Bueno, eso es un poco difícil. – dijo Kilowog. – Una vez que el anillo elige a un portador, este permanece con él hasta que renuncie a él voluntariamente, le sea despojado por la fuerza o…

\- ¿O muera como el que se lo dejó a mi hijo? – completó Inko, entendiendo la implicación. – ¿Están pidiéndole a Izuku que se vaya con ustedes y arriesgue su vida allá en la oscuridad del espacio, peleando contra toda clase de abominaciones?

\- Mamá…

\- Miren, puedo entender que ustedes hacen una labor muy noble y toda la cosa, pero mi hijo no tiene por qué unirse a una cruzada como la suya si no quiere.

\- Mamá…

\- Tuvieron suerte con ese villano al que perseguían, tal vez la próxima vez no sea tan afortunado. Ya de por sí el trabajo de los héroes en este planeta es una profesión arriesgada, y un chico sin Quirk como él no es…

\- ¡MAMÁ! – gritó Izuku finalmente. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo que acababa de hacer, pero ya estaba cansándose. Aun sonrojado, tomó un profundo respiro y dijo lo que quería decir – Perdóname, ¿pero no crees que yo también tengo derecho de opinar en todo este asunto?

\- Oh… lo siento. – Inko se echó para atrás, mientras Izuku se ponía de pie. Esto no iba a ser fácil de decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y de hecho, tal vez debió haberlo dicho desde el principio.

\- Kilowog-san, Sinestro-san, ustedes dijeron que ahora, para bien o para mal, este anillo me pertenece, ¿verdad? Y que mientras siga vivo y no renuncie a él, seguirá siendo así, ¿verdad? – Más que una pregunta, solo era una confirmación de los hechos.

\- Así es. El anillo te ha escogido a ti. – asintió Sinestro.

\- Bueno, entonces no hay ningún problema. – intervino Inko. – Todo lo que tienes que hacer es renunciar a él y…

\- Mamá. – interrumpió Izuku. – El asunto es… que no quiero renunciar a él.

Admitiéndolo, la reacción de Inko fue mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó. Lo único notable fue que todo el color de su cara desapareció, y se quedó totalmente tiesa. Por supuesto, solo fue un retraso de lo que realmente tenía que decir.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Izuku! ¡¿No entiendes lo que significa tener ese anillo?!

\- Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente. Y es por eso que no quiero renunciar a él.

Inko se fue para atrás pasmada. A Izuku le daba mucho dolor contradecir a su madre: la quería mucho y apreciaba todo lo que había hecho por él durante todo ese tiempo. Pero en aquel momento, ella no estaba tomando en cuenta cómo se sentía él al respecto.

\- Mamá, toda mi vida he sido un rechazado por no tener Quirk. Kacchan y los demás siempre se han burlado de mí, y de mi sueño de convertirme en un héroe algún día. Todos estos años, lo único que deseé fue que pasara algo que lo cambiara todo, que me diera la oportunidad de perseguir mi sueño.

»Y ahora que por fin lo tengo, ¿me estás diciendo que debo renunciar a ello? Por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentí como un inútil, un impotente que no sirve para nada como Kacchan siempre me llamaba. Por primera vez en mi vida pude hacer la diferencia, saber lo que se siente ser un héroe.

\- Izuku…

\- El Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes, ellos se dedican a hacer lo mismo que hacen los héroes aquí, pero por todo el universo, ¿no es así? Eso significa que tengo la oportunidad de perseguir mi sueño, ¿y tú quieres que la deje ir? Lo siento, mamá, pero no puedo hacer eso.

El silencio reinó por un buen rato. Ni Inko ni los Linternas Verdes intervinieron, pero para Izuku estaba bien. Podía ver que su madre estaba asimilando lo que acababa de decirle, como buscando qué responderle. Aunque su silencio ya era una respuesta en sí misma.

\- Señora Midoriya, si me permite decirle algo – intervino Sinestro – su hijo ha demostrado un potencial excepcional para alguien que solo ha tenido el anillo por un par de días. Y debo reconocer que su plan para derrotar a Atrocitus fue crucial. En el Cuerpo realmente necesitamos Linternas Verdes como él.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no tenga que pasar por el entrenamiento, como todos los novatos. – agregó Kilowog, dándole con una pesada mano en la espalda y casi tirándolo al piso. – Aun así, el chico tiene lo que hace falta. El anillo nunca se equivoca al elegir un portador.

\- Pero… aceptar significa que va a ponerse en peligro allá afuera.

\- Eso nadie lo puede negar. – asintió Sinestro. – Pero no va a estar solo. Hay muchos más como nosotros, siempre dispuestos a pasar las enseñanzas de los Linternas Verdes a los nuevos miembros igual que las generaciones pasadas.

\- Y si se va al espacio… ¿significa que nunca más volverá a la Tierra?

Izuku miró a Kilowog y Sinestro en busca de respuestas. Ese era otro punto a considerar. Por lo que había escuchado, los Linternas Verdes eran asignados a proteger sectores específicos del universo, lo que implicaba pasar mucho tiempo fuera de sus planetas.

\- No necesariamente. – dijo Sinestro. – Es cierto, los Linternas pasamos mucho tiempo en el espacio, pero algunos pueden ser asignados a planetas específicos durante un tiempo, especialmente los más novatos. Si le preocupa, podemos hablar con los Guardianes del Universo para que su hijo sea asignado de vuelta a su planeta natal una vez termine su entrenamiento básico.

Las palabras de Sinestro parecieron ser justo lo que necesitaba para eliminar cualquier reserva que Inko pudiese haber tenido. Izuku, por su parte, guardó silencio, pero intentó hacerle notar a su madre con la mirada que ya estaba determinado a ir. Tal vez no fuese como se lo había imaginado, pero este era el camino que estaba esperando para cambiar su destino y cumplir su sueño.

\- Izuku… ¿tú… realmente quieres ir con ellos?

\- Sí, mamá. – dijo el peliverde. – Sí quiero.

Inko permaneció estática, apretando las manos contra su pecho. Finalmente, y con lágrimas en los ojos, finalmente aceptó lo inevitable con un suspiro.

\- De acuerdo. Pero también tenemos que hablar de esto con tu padre. – dijo la mujer. – Presiento que estará muy impresionado de saber que te irás al espacio.

Izuku asintió. Siendo su papá astronauta, seguro se sorprendería bastante de la clase de viaje que estaba a punto de emprender. Después de todo, la exploración espacial apenas estaba en sus etapas tempranas, y muchos estaban intrigados de qué podría haber más allá de las estrellas.

Ya lo que quedaba era terminar de hacer los arreglos para la partida, y grabarle un videomensaje a su papá para que supiera a dónde iba a desaparecerse.

* * *

_**Aquella noche, ubicación clasificada…**_

Los arreglos, sorprendentemente, no tardaron tanto como Izuku se lo imaginaba. A donde iba, le dijeron los otros Linternas, no necesitaría llevar nada consigo. Todo lo que necesitaba le sería proveído en Oa durante su estadía.

Antes de partir, hicieron una escala en la prisión especial para villanos Tártaros, para recoger a Atrocitus. Los guardias terrícolas parecían bastante aliviados de librarse de él, y entregárselos a Sinestro y Kilowog para que se encargasen del resto.

A su salida de la prisión, Sinestro tenía algunas cosas qué comentar sobre las instalaciones.

\- Algo primitivo, pero funciona bien considerando sus avances tecnológicos. Podríamos tomar algunas ideas de aquí.

\- Ja, si te gustan las antigüedades blindadas. – agregó Kilowog. – Mejor darnos prisa, el enano nos está esperando. ¡Tú también, rojo!

Atrocitus quiso protestar algo cuando fue jalado, pero Kilowog le había colocado un tapabocas para que no pudiese hacer otra cosa que gruñir y mirarlos feo. Evidentemente incluso perder su anillo no le había impedido querer seguir amenazando aunque no pudiera cumplir.

Izuku se había quedado esperándolos afuera, ya que no se permitía el ingreso de menores de edad y personal no autorizado a las profundidades de la prisión. Una vez que llegaron, ambos Linternas veteranos vieron que ya se había puesto su uniforme personalizado, y aguardaba impacientemente la partida. Junto con All Might, los dos se encontraban al lado de lo que parecía ser un gran ataúd metálico.

\- Estamos en deuda con ustedes, Linternas Verdes. – les dijo. – Es muy lamentable que hayan perdido a uno de los suyos para atrapar a ese villano.

\- Abin Sur no murió en vano. – aseguró Sinestro. – Gracias a él pudimos capturar a Atrocitus. Sin su líder para dirigirlos, el Cuerpo de Linternas Rojos pronto se derrumbará, o eso esperamos.

\- Y por supuesto, aquí el joven Midoriya también hizo su parte. – agregó All Might, poniéndole su enorme mano en el hombro al chico. – ¿Puedo confiar en que en sus manos se volverá material de héroe?

\- ¡Jaja, descuida, después de que termine con él, estará en excelente forma! ¡Tal vez ni lo reconozcas!

Kilowog y All Might se rieron atronadoramente juntos. Izuku no pudo más que unírseles nerviosamente, inseguro de a lo que se referiría con eso de "terminar con él". Por lo menos esperaba que su integridad física no peligrase, aunque tenía sus dudas al respecto.

\- Ya es tiempo de marcharnos. – dijo Sinestro, interrumpiendo sus risas. – All Might, agradecemos tu colaboración. Kilowog, Midoriya, hagámoslo juntos.

\- ¡Nos vamos a Oa! – gritó Kilowog alzando su anillo y empezando a proyectar su poder.

Izuku y Sinestro hicieron lo propio, y entre los tres formaron una gran burbuja que los cubrió a los tres, comenzando a elevarse hacia el cielo. Desde abajo, Izuku vio como All Might le saludaba alzando su gran puño en alto y con una gran sonrisa. Izuku le respondió de la misma manera, alzando su otro puño ya que tenía el derecho alzado con el anillo. Un segundo después, se elevaron rápidamente, e Izuku apenas pudo procesar como en cuestión de segundos ya estaban afuera de la atmósfera terrestre.

\- Wow… – dijo Izuku. – ¿Esa de verdad es la Tierra?

\- Hermosa, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sinestro. – Admírala ahora, porque nos iremos muy lejos.

\- Jaja, pero te va a gustar Oa, enano. – dijo Kilowog. – Todos los nuevos reclutas siempre se emocionan al llegar allá.

\- ¿Están listos? ¡Vámonos!

Y con esa orden, la burbuja salió disparada a toda velocidad, fuera de los bordes del sistema solar, de la Vía Láctea, rumbo hacia el centro mismo del universo.

El viaje de Izuku para convertirse en un héroe verdadero había comenzado.

* * *

_**Entretanto, en otra parte…**_

El tema del que todos hablaban. Un villano rojo que hizo estragos por toda la ciudad, cargándose a todos los héroes que intentaron detenerlo, y que resultó ser, de todas las cosas, un alienígena del espacio exterior. Solo All Might pudo hacerle frente, y hasta él tuvo dificultades. Siempre era All Might el que salvaba a todos. Que alguien tuviese que intervenir para salvarlo era impensable.

Y sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Cuando parecía que el villano iba a acabar con All Might, alguien intervino para darle la vuelta a la situación. Entre los dos lograron sacar al villano de la ciudad, y aunque nadie supo con exactitud lo que sucedió, todos sabían que tenía que haber sido una batalla campal. Esos pilares gigantes de energía verde que volaron hacia el cielo eran la prueba de ello.

\- Deku… tú, de todas las personas… ¿por qué?

Katsuki Bakugou no estaba nada feliz. De por sí, ya había sido bastante humillante haber sido salvado por ese pelmazo inútil sin Quirk, ¿pero haber salvado a All Might, a ALL MIGHT? Y no solo eso, ¿haber tenido la oportunidad de luchar codo a codo junto a él para vencer al villano?

\- Dijo que solo fue ese anillo. Que todo ese poder venía de él. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué lo eligió A ÉL?

No tenía ningún sentido. Siempre había sido un inútil. Estaba condenado a no ser más que una simple piedra en el camino. Y de pronto, por todas las noticias salía lo sucedido: el alienígena era un criminal buscado por una fuerza policíaca intergaláctica, y solo porque ese tarado tuvo la suerte de encontrar su dichoso anillo, les ayudó a arrestarlo y ahora habían decidido reclutarlo para sus filas.

Katsuki siempre supo que estaba destinado para la grandeza. Destinado a ser el héroe #1 que superaría a All Might algún día, y que Izuku Midoriya estaba destinado a ser un perdedor que no llegaría a nada en la historia. Y ahora de pronto, un giro del destino lo ponía en camino de ser algo mucho más grande. ¿Cómo pudo equivocarse?

Y entonces, miró al cielo, y vio como un punto verde brillante despegaba en la distancia, antes de perderse en el cielo. Aunque no pudiese verlo claramente, Katsuki sabía que él tenía que estar allí. Allí arriba, seguramente mirándolo a él hacia abajo, y burlándose de él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, puntuando la última sílaba con una gran explosión.

\- ¡KATSUKI, DEJA EL MALDITO ESCÁNDALO Y VUELVE A CASA QUE ES TARDE!

Ignorando los gritos de su madre, Katsuki siguió lanzando explosiones al aire. Tenía que soltar toda esa rabia que llevaba en su interior de alguna manera. Al diablo con el castigo, esa noche se iba a desahogar y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

…

Entretanto, en el sitio desolado donde ocurrió la batalla, los restos del anillo y la batería de poder de Atrocitus yacían inertes. Pero como realmente era imposible destruirlos permanentemente, al cabo de cierto tiempo podían volver a regenerarse, especialmente si la emoción que los propulsaba se manifestaba cerca de ellos.

Siempre que hubiese un potencial portador en las cercanías, un anillo su batería podían regenerarse por sí solos. El resplandor rojo aún era tenue, pero eventualmente crecería y volvería a refulgir.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Uff, y bien por fin con esto concluyo mi "episodio piloto" de este crossover. Mi intención era relatar el origen de Izuku como Linterna Verde y ver qué tal era recibido, antes de decidirme a hacer algo más largo. Ya tengo algunas ideas por allí, pero por ahora, este estará marcado como terminado.

Algo que he notado y que lamentablemente es muy común en estos crossovers donde Izuku recibe algún "superpoder alternativo" es el hecho de que muy rara vez se establece bien el contexto para darle sentido al cómo lo obtiene y cuál es el alcance de este. Y también demasiado a menudo, es que típicamente sigue un rehash de My Hero Academia con solo los retoques adaptados al nuevo poder sin que haya ninguna divergencia significativa. Así que como pueden ver aquí, decidí mandar por la borda el inicio típico y mandar a Izuku a Oa para que empiece a entrenar con su nuevo poder. También, su encuentro con All Might fue en circunstancias distintas y ya ven que no conoce su secreto, aunque sí se estableció una conexión entre ambos. En cuanto al destino del One For All, bueno, no hará falta decir que Izuku no lo va a tener para cuando lleguemos al examen de entrada de la UA. Combinen eso con un anillo de poder y va a estar demasiado OP, ¿no creen?

Bueno, ya no hay más que decir por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **Ander Arias, baraka108, Aspros D'Lars **y **darkdan-sama. **Por lo pronto, le daré una pausa a este para enfocarme en otros fics que tengo pendientes, así que me despido por el momento. ¡Superen los límites, PLUS ULTRA!


End file.
